The English Way of Death
by LokiLeysmith
Summary: Michiru and Hotaru travel to England to participate in an International classical music festival. There they discover new friends, an ancient family's terrible secrets, and murder.
1. Chapter 1

**The English Way of Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters depicted herein.**

Chapter One: Today, a beautiful day…

Michiru watched the scenery unfold in front of her eyes as the train wound it's way through the English countryside.

It was a warm and beautiful summer day, and the fields were a lush, vibrant sea of color.

Beside Michiru, in the window seat, her daughter Hotaru sat with her face pressed against the glass, staring in wonder at the sight before her. Michiru smiled and reached over and stroked her daughter's hair lovingly, which caused the young girl to turn around and smile.

Hotaru then rested her head down on Michiru's shoulder with a contented sigh. Her mother smiled warmly and put her arm around Hotaru's slim shoulders and they looked out at the scenery together.

A few months ago, Michiru had received an invitation to perform an international classic music festival that was held in England. The festival was an annual event (this was the 23rd year) held on the estate of one of the wealthiest families in the country, near a town called Causton.

Ever since she had first heard of the festival when she was 12, Michiru had wanted to go and perform at it, but performing at the festival was by invitation only. This year, much to her surprise and delight, she had received an invitation for her and her family. Michiru had talked it over with Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru, and all of them had enthusiastically agreed.

Originally, the four of them had planned a trip to America together, but when the invitation came, they decided to go on a two-month tour of the United Kingdom instead. The plan was to attend the 3 day festival, then spend the rest of the time sightseeing around England, Wales, Scotland, and Ireland.

Once their friends, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako, found out about their plans, they begged them if they could come along as well. Michiru had smiled apologetically and told them that the invitation was only for the four of them. She even showed them the engraved invitation as proof.

Undeterred, the quintet whined, begged, pleaded, and cajoled, but they finally gave up. Michiru compromised by asking them to housesit for them while they were gone, which the five of them agreed to wholeheartedly. They agreed on several conditions like keeping the place clean, no wild parties, and several other things comprising a three-page list, which Michiru made them all sign. She also insisted upon daily email updates from Ami.

Unfortunately, certain events conspired to keep the four of them from spending at least the first week or so together.

First, Haruka had to travel to America to participate in a few races to keep her standing, so she wouldn't be joining them for a week or so. She tried to get out of it, but she was informed that not only would she lose her standing, but a few of her sponsors as well. Losing a large bit of their income was sufficient to motivate Haruka to go to the USA.

Second, a few problems at the fashion shop where she worked delayed Setsuna until at least Saturday, so she would miss at least one full day of the three day event. So, for the moment, it was just Michiru and Hotaru.

Truth be told, Michiru didn't actually mind in the least. It was odd, at least to Michiru, that she saw Hotaru every day practically, but hardly seemed to spend any time with her. Michiru was determined to do just that, even if it was for only a week or so.

"This is going to be so much fun Michiru-mama." Hotaru remarked with a smile, her violet eyes were almost glowing. "I can't wait to get there."

Michiru smiled warmly and hugged her daughter closer. "Neither can I, Hime-chan, neither can I." She kissed Hotaru on her forehead and they both sat back quietly to watch the scenery.

The conductor walked down the aisle announcing that they would be arriving at their destination in 30 minutes, so they straightened up and prepared to disembark.

As promised, 30 minutes later the train pulled up at the Causton Station and the two of them disembarked from the train with their luggage. Michiru had sent the majority of their luggage ahead to their hotel, but they each kept their violins, an overnight bag, and Michiru's laptop computer.

A small group of people awaited them at the platform with a large banner saying 'The U.K. Welcomes the Musicians of the International Classical Music Festival!'

An energetic blonde-haired woman in her early 50's led the procession. "Hello, my name is Joyce Barnaby, one of the chief organizers of the festival, and your official guide. On behalf of the people of Britain, I welcome you to our country. If you'll just give me your names as I come up to you, we'll have you squared away and delivered to the hotel in no time." She flashed a brilliant smile at them as her spiel was repeated in several languages. Both Hotaru and Michiru found themselves warming to her already.

She went up to each of the 40 or so assembled musicians and checked them off on her list. Several nations were represented here. Michiru could pick out a German or two, an Australian, a Chinese couple, and a few Americans. As soon as they were checked off, the musicians were escorted to the bus, which would take them to their hotel.

Michiru and Hotaru were halfway down the line. Joyce asked for both of their names and was delighted when both of them answered in fluent English. "Kaioh, Michiru, and this is my daughter Tomoe, Hotaru."

Joyce gave Michiru a look that said; 'you're a bit young to have a 14-year old daughter aren't you?" It was a look that the 23-year old Michiru knew well. She smiled a little more and told her that Hotaru was her adopted daughter.

Joyce nodded in understanding, then smiled down on Hotaru. "Is this your first trip to England then, love?" Joyce asked.

"Yes it is Miss Barnaby." Hotaru replied politely.

Joyce laughed a bit. "It's Mrs. Barnaby actually, but you can both call me Joyce. I have to run along now, but I'll see you both at the festival on Friday. I'll also introduce you to my husband, Tom."

"We'd both like that very much, thank you. It's nice to meet you Joyce." Michiru said.

"A pleasure meeting the two of you as well. Must run now, bye!" Joyce grinned and moved off down the platform to the next few musicians.

"She seems like a really nice lady." Hotaru remarked.

"Yes she does." Michiru replied. "Anyway, let's get to the hotel and get settled in. We have a lot of practicing to do before Friday."

Mother and daughter boarded the bus together and sat down. Once the rest of the musicians were aboard, they were off to their hotel. The Faversham Arms, as the hotel was called, was an elegant 4-star hotel located in the town's center. The Faversham family, who were the main sponsors of the festival, owned it and it was on the grounds of Faversham Manor that the festival was held.

It was late on Wednesday afternoon by the time Hotaru and Michiru reached the hotel. They checked in and were taken up to a set of adjoining suites on the 6th floor of the 9-story hotel. Setsuna would be joining them by Saturday, they told the receptionist, and Haruka by the end of next week.

The suites were lavish affairs with a living room area, two double beds and a wardrobe closet each, and a full sized bathroom with a bathtub and shower. Both rooms sported a magnificent view of the countryside, and Michiru made a mental note to pick up some more art supplies soon.

Their luggage was there as promised so they busied themselves unpacking and making plans for tomorrow. After dinner they sent an email to Ami and the others to tell them that they arrived safely and that they would be sending a few pictures from their digital camera soon. Setsuna sent an email indicating that her work was almost done, and she might be there earlier than she thought. No word from Haruka yet, which was disappointing but not entirely unexpected.

Tomorrow morning would be spent in practice for the opening day of the festival on Friday, and some of the afternoon would be spent sightseeing around Causton. With a bit of shopping thrown in as well.

Both Michiru and Hotaru agreed that they were going to have a lot of fun during their stay in England. With that happy thought they turned in early so they could get in as much practice as possible tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**The English Way of Death.**

**Chapter Two: Festival.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Sailor Moon or a few of the other characters (I'll explain that in a chapter or two).**

Thursday, the first full day that Michiru and Hotaru had spent in England, went by pretty much uneventfully.

They woke up early that morning, showered, dressed, and then decided to order from room service so they could get as much practice in as possible before going sightseeing that afternoon.

After nearly 5 hours of practicing with their violins, including a few songs that Michiru had written for both of them for the festival, they broke for lunch before they went for a walk around the town.

Causton was a pleasant little town that was ringed by several villages in an area called Midsomer. There were a fair number of little shops here and there, as well as a few department stores like Mark's and Spencer where they each bought a new dress for the festival tomorrow.

They both spoke English fairly well, but a lot of the accents the people had, Newcastle, Yorkshire, Welsh, etc, really threw them both. Minako had warned them about this, since she had lived in England for a while, but it was still a steep learning curve.

Michiru picked up some artist supplies, while Hotaru bought a few guidebooks and maps for the area. She even found an antique lamp that caught her fancy, and Michiru arranged for it to be shipped back to their home in Tokyo.

After they had their afternoon tea, they went back to their hotel. Michiru spent a bit of time sketching the scenery from their window, while Hotaru uploaded the images from the digital camera into their laptop. After that they took a brief nap.

After a pleasant dinner in one of the hotel restaurants, where they made the acquaintance of a charming Spanish couple and their daughter, all of whom were participants in the festival, they returned to their room to check their email before retiring for the evening.

There was some good news from Setsuna. She had managed to wrap things up at her work, and would be joining them tomorrow evening at the earliest, Saturday morning at the latest.

"That's a relief. I was worried that she'd miss the whole thing." Michiru remarked.

"Me too. Hey! There's a message from Haruka-papa here as well!" Hotaru said cheerfully as she clicked on it.

"Um, Hotaru, it was sent to me marked 'private'. I think you might want to…" Michiru tried to warn her, but it was too late. The message from Haruka turned out to be _very_ intimate, and intended for Michiru. Hotaru's face went red like a spotlight.

"I, ah, I'll be in the next suite." Hotaru muttered as she backed away from the laptop and nearly bolted into the adjoining suite, shutting the door behind her.

Michiru laughed a bit, and sent an equally intimate reply back to her lover, as well as a suggestion that she send a separate letter to their daughter.

Ami sent her daily report in stating that everything was fine and she sent her best wishes to the both of them. The others sent similar messages. Michiru smiled and sent back a reply as well as several of the photos Hotaru had taken. With that done, she logged off and shut the laptop off before going next door to talk to Hotaru about the festival tomorrow, and why it's not a good idea to read other people's email.

"No kidding." Hotaru muttered into the pillow she had her face pressed into. Michiru giggled a bit and sat down on the bed beside her. She gently rubbed Hotaru's back until she relaxed a bit. Hotaru then turned over and smiled up at her mother.

"I'm sorry Michiru-mama. I'll try to be a bit more careful in the future." Hotaru said as she sat up and embraced Michiru.

Michiru returned the embrace. "Don't worry about it. I told Haruka-papa to send you a separate email from now on. Hopefully we won't have a repeat of that little mistake." She kissed Hotaru on the cheek. "Now let's get some sleep, tomorrow is the first day of the festival, and we want to be at our best don't we?" Michiru grinned and ruffled her daughter's hair.

Hotaru kissed Michiru on the cheek and returned the embrace. "Yeah we do. Good night Michiru-mama. I love you." Hotaru smiled, and then an evil look flashed in her eyes as she suddenly stood up and completely made a mess of Michiru's perfectly coiffed hair before sprinting back into their suite, giggling like crazy.

"Why you little…! Ooh! You'd better sleep with one eye open!" Michiru growled at her retreating daughter's back. She went into the bathroom to comb her hair into something more manageable, before returning to their suite. She noticed that Hotaru had already changed into her bedclothes and was lying underneath several blankets, apparently asleep. 'Apparently', since Michiru could her soft laughter from under the blankets. Michiru smiled and gave Hotaru one more soft peck on the cheek before going back to her bed and changing into her own bedclothes before going to sleep.

At 0700 the next morning, the two of them were up and ready to meet their fellow musicians for breakfast before heading to the festival grounds.

In all, there were 65 musicians representing several different countries. They had breakfast with the boisterous, but charming, Australian gentleman and his wife. There were other musicians there who were polite and friendly, and some, like a middle aged German couple, that avoided contact with others entirely.

Several children were there as well. Some just traveled with their parents, while others, like Hotaru, were performing in the Children's section on Saturday morning. A few of them were younger than Hotaru.

After breakfast, they all boarded the busses and headed for Faversham Manor, the site of the festival. Both of them had their violins and Michiru had a garment bag with the dress she would be wearing when she performed.

While they were en route, a pretty brunette that was about the same age as Michiru came up and introduced herself as Lisa Faversham, the daughter of Lady Beatrice Faversham, and one of the show's main organizers. She was polite, warm, and had a fairly bubbly personality. She reminded Michiru of Usagi. Lisa was a petite young woman, 5' 1", and barely 100lbs. Her hair was cut in a Cleopatra-like style that accentuated her features. Michiru smiled and introduced herself and Hotaru.

"Its nice to meet you at last Miss Kaioh. I bought two of your CDs when I was in Japan last year, and I really liked them. I played them for my Mother and she loved them so much, she demanded that your name be added to the invite list for this year's festival." Lisa said with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much, Lisa. I'm glad you enjoyed them." Michiru was always glad to meet a fan that appreciated her musical talents. "And, please, call me Michiru."

"Why are you on the bus with us?" Hotaru asked.

"Mom and Mrs. Barnaby like to send me on one bus to try and make everyone feel at home and answer any questions they might have. Mrs. Barnaby is on the other bus, and her husband is following in his car. Besides, I like meeting the musicians personally." Lisa replied.

"Are you a musician yourself?" Michiru asked.

"I dabble a bit, piano and guitar mostly. I've always wanted to perform in front of a large crowd, but I have a bit of a stage fright problem." She sighed wistfully, a look of longing on her face. Then she stood suddenly. "But I digress. I have a few more people to meet before we get there. It was nice meeting the two of you." She shook their hands and moved off to the next group. Michiru and Hotaru both agreed that she was a nice lady as they settled back into their seats.

After a while, the busses crested a large hill and everyone aboard got their first glimpse of the stately Faversham Manor.

It was a grand place build in the late 1600's by an ancestor of Lady Beatrice's late husband, Lord Faversham, according to Hotaru's guidebook. Michiru figured that her home could fit into one wing of this place. Part of it had been rebuilt after a fire in 1827 nearly destroyed it. A new wing was added in 1906, which brought the place up to its current size. Lady Favershams' husband had spent 25 years remodeling and modernizing the place and the project had been completed before his death in 1998. Now his wife lived there with their three children, Lisa, the only daughter and the youngest child, whom they'd just met, Bernard (37), the eldest son, and William (34), the middle child.

"This place is huge!" Hotaru breathed in awe as she stared at the opulent manor. Michiru had to agree. In fact, as they got closer, she revised her estimate of the size of her home, compared to this place. She now figured that her home could fit comfortably in the foyer.

A large, covered stage dominated one end of the great lawn, with hundreds of chairs set up in front of it. There was a full orchestra at the stage as well. Several smaller tents were set up to one side as well for vendors selling souvenirs, and a variety of food and drink. Hundreds of cars and busses were already there as people came from all over to attend the festival.

There was a huge contingent of reporters there as well since a lot of well-known celebrities and members of the royal family attended the festival. Last but not least, the show would be broadcast live on a cable music channel, and the festival was being recorded for a DVD that would come out for Christmas, all proceeds to charity of course.

"I really wish Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama was here to see this." Hotaru sighed sadly as she stepped off the bus.

"So do I, Hime-chan, so do I." Michiru replied.

After the musicians disembarked and had claimed their luggage, Lisa and Joyce came up and escorted them all to a reception area that had been set up for them that was away from the crowd. A tall, burly man in his early 50's joined Joyce. She introduced him as her husband Tom. Michiru figured him to be a businessman of some sort, perhaps even a Doctor. He was a polite enough man and liked being around the children a lot. Hotaru liked him immediately.

Lisa was waiting with a group of people whom Michiru figured were her family. Lisa was standing next to an elderly woman who sat in a wheelchair. Despite her advanced age, and the fact that she was partially paralyzed from a stroke that she had suffered a few years ago (according to the guidebook), Lady Beatrice was still a pleasant and warm host as she welcomed the assembled musicians to Faversham Manor, and the 23rd Annual International Classical Music Festival. She paused to catch her breath and a tall woman in her early 60's seamlessly took over. She was in good shape for her age, and her hair was still its natural red, with only a few strands of gray in it. She wore it in a neat bun on the back of her head. She was dressed professionally in a blue Armani business pantsuit.

"My name is Diana Pratchett, Lady Beatrice's assistant. Feel free to address any problems and concerns with me and we will do our best to accommodate you. Most of you have met Miss Lisa here." She paused and indicated Lisa who smiled and waved at everyone then Diana continued. "Allow me to introduce Lady Beatrice's sons, Bernard and William.

Bernard, the eldest son, was the spitting image of his father. Tall, around 6' 1", dark haired, a handsome high-cheek boned face, a deep tan, and a fairly athletic build. He was a nationally ranked tennis player, and a member of the Olympic equestrian team. He was polite and charming, especially to the ladies. Michiru could imagine Minako and Makoto possibly even Rei and Ami being charmed by him. The thought made her smile a bit.

Michiru also noticed that Hotaru seemed to be a bit star-struck with the handsome and dashing Bernard. _Well, she is 14 now. _Michiru thought. The thought of how Haruka would react to this almost made Michiru laugh out loud. She could imagine the overprotective Haruka picking Hotaru up so that they were at eye level, and forbidding her to date, much less marry him. Hotaru, with her little feet dangling several feet off the ground, would have no choice but to nod vigorously and say 'Yes, Haruka-papa.' Michiru sighed and wished that her lover were here to do just that.

By contrast, William was a small, thin man, around 5'6" or so, with weasel-like features, thinning dark hair, glasses, and a pasty complexion. He handled a lot of the business affairs for the family, and held degrees in law and business from Cambridge. He thought himself a ladies man as well, but he lingered on some of the younger ladies, especially Hotaru, something that made the two of them very uncomfortable. Michiru moved her daughter away from William to protect her. William looked annoyed for a moment, but smiled again and moved on.

"My daughter and I are great admirers of your music, Miss Kaioh." Lady Beatrice remarked as Diana wheeled her down the line.

"Thank you Lady Faversham, I am honored." Michiru bowed to her and Hotaru did the same.

"You have been teaching your daughter to play as well?" Diana asked, as she noticed the violin in Hotaru's hands.

"Yes I have. In fact Hotaru won first place in a city-wide competition just last month." Michiru beamed proudly at her daughter, who looked slightly embarrassed at the attention.

"Did she now?" Lady Beatrice smiled and then took Hotaru by the hand and smiled warmly at her. Hotaru returned the smile. "If you have that kind of talent at your age, I am sure that we can be expecting you to have your own album out fairly soon. Something I look forward to hearing."

"I'll be sure to personally autograph one and send it to you as soon as it comes out, Lady Faversham." Hotaru replied with a warm smile.

"I hope you will, and please, call me Lady Beatrice, or Lady B. as everyone around Causton calls me." She said as she pulled Hotaru closer and embraced her.

"Okay, Lady Beatrice." Hotaru kissed the grand old lady on the cheek. Lady B smiled and returned the favor. Beside them Michiru and Diana watched the exchange silently and smiled.

"I can't recall seeing Lady Beatrice looking this happy in a while." Diana remarked to Michiru.

"Hotaru tends to have that affect on people." Michiru replied, with a look of pride on her face.

Several pictures were taken of Lady Beatrice and Hotaru, along with Michiru, before she moved on with her family leaving two very awed Senshi in her wake.

"She's an amazing woman." Michiru remarked.

"That she is, a truly grand lady. She was quite the actress before she married Lord Faversham." Tom Barnaby said as he and Joyce moved up beside them.

"Yeah, the guidebook mentioned that she was a stage actress before she met and married Lord Faversham all those years ago." Hotaru said as she flipped through her book. "There's even a picture here." She held up the book to the indicated page. The picture depicted a young Lady Beatrice when she was a stunning blonde beauty. She was dressed in medieval period costume. Beside her was a tall beautiful woman with long red hair.

"Do you know who that is?" Tom asked Hotaru, pointing at the redhead in the picture.

Hotaru stared at the picture for nearly a minute until it clicked. "That's Miss Pratchett!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Very good!" Tom beamed at the bright young girl. "Lady B and Miss Pratchett have known each other since they were about your age, and they went to the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts together."

Michiru looked impressed, her respect and admiration for Lady Beatrice grew by leaps and bounds. Then she looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh, no! The festival is about to start, and I still don't know when I'm supposed to go on."

Joyce chuckled a bit and handed her an itinerary sheet. "Relax dear, we have lots of time. As you can see, you'll be performer number 8 in about two and a half hours or so, possibly three. You'll have to be backstage half an hour before you go on, so we have lots of time to relax and enjoy the show."

"But I don't even know where I'm supposed to sit!" Michiru was starting to get excited.

"Come and sit with us. Our own daughter, Cully, and her husband couldn't make it, so we have two extra seats. We'll even watch Hotaru for you while you're up on stage." Joyce stated as she held Michiru by the shoulders to calm the younger woman down. Beside them, Tom and Hotaru both looked fairly happy at the suggestion.

Michiru calmed down a bit. "Thank you Joyce, Tom. I don't know how to repay you for your kindness."

"Come and have dinner with us after the show. That should be fine as the show only lasts until 6 in the evening anyway." Tom replied.

"Dinner sounds wonderful. Thank you again." Michiru smiled as she hugged them both.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Barnaby." Hotaru said as she hugged them as well.

"It's the least we can do my young friend. We should be getting to our seats now, I should think." Tom remarked suddenly as there was a lot more activity on the stage. The four of them hurried to their seats in time for the announcer welcoming everyone to this years' festival. He made a few remarks about changes in the line-up, among other things, before introducing a few special guests, including His Royal Highness Prince Edward and his wife and children. Then, after thanking Lady Beatrice and her family, and the traditional playing of the national anthem, God Save the Queen, he introduced the first performers.

All of the performers that proceeded Michiru played beautifully, even the unhappy couple from Germany. The crowd watched, spellbound, as each performer played their sets, without any major mishaps other than a few missed notes on occasion. Michiru got up to head backstage as the 7th performer was being introduced.

"Good luck Michiru-mama." Hotaru said as she hugged and kissed Michiru.

"Try to behave while I'm on stage, okay." Michiru replied.

"We'll keep an eye on her, don't worry." Joyce said. Michiru thanked her and Tom before heading backstage.

Performer number 7, a Canadian woman, performed flawlessly, and was given a well deserved round of applause. Then Michiru was announced. She stepped out wearing a blue and gold dress with an ankle length skirt that was cut in a way that would allow plenty of freedom of movement, but wouldn't be considered provocative. The crowd applauded her politely, except she could hear Hotaru cheering wildly from the 4th row where she was sitting with Tom and Joyce.

"My daughter, Hotaru, ladies and gentlemen." Michiru remarked with a grin. Everyone laughed politely. Hotaru took the hint and sat down again, looking sheepish.

"I will be performing a selection of a few of my favorite composers, plus some of my own compositions, including a piece written especially for the festival. I hope you enjoy them." With that, Michiru began to play.

She could feel the audience being swept along by her music as she played. They applauded as she finished playing a composition Antonio Vivaldi, before moving on to her own compositions. She saw Lady Beatrice, Diana, and Lisa looking at her in rapt attention, while William and Bernard just sat there. She paid them no heed as she allowed herself to sway with the rhythm.

Finally, she got to her final piece, the song she had composed with Haruka especially for this festival. "This last piece was composed originally as a duet with my companion, Haruka Tenoh. I need someone to accompany me on the piano, so if one of my fellow musicians could assist me? Please?" Michiru looked hopefully to the backstage area, where to her surprise and delight, Lisa Faversham strode out. The audience was shocked for a moment then they applauded enthusiastically. Lisa smiled and waved as she sat at the grand piano.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Michiru whispered to Lisa, referring to her stage fright.

"Don't worry about me, let's just play." Lisa replied. Michiru nodded.

"This is called 'The Wind and the Water'. I hope you enjoy it. She looked at Lisa, who indicated she was ready. Michiru smiled and they began playing.

After a few minutes, Michiru had to admit that Lisa was a gifted pianist in her own right. She played the composition that she had never practiced for flawlessly. Michiru began to admire her and her mother more and more. She chanced a look at Lady Beatrice who sat there enraptured like the rest of the audience. The grand old lady was crying openly and without shame.

Once the piece was completed, there was silence from the audience, until finally there was a smattering that soon erupted into a standing ovation. People were cheering even louder than Hotaru had been. She thought that she spotted Hotaru bouncing up and down in her chair. Lisa came over to her and Michiru embraced her before they held hands and bowed to the audience together. After a few more minutes of curtain calls, they finally exited together.

"That was incredible!" Lisa exclaimed happily.

"You played beautifully, Lisa." Michiru said as they embraced each other.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Lisa commented with a grin. They both laughed.

As their laughter subsided and they caught their breath, Lisa began to speak. "My Mom wanted me to ask you something."

"What is it?" Michiru asked. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal again.

"She was wondering if you and your daughter would like to have dinner with us tonight, and then spend the night in our home as our guests."

To say that Michiru was floored by the invitation would be a gross understatement. She stared at her new friend in slack-jawed astonishment. "I'll have to talk to Joyce and Tom first because we had accepted their dinner invitation, but I'm sure Hotaru would love to join your family for dinner, as I would. Thank you." Michiru said.

When they caught up to Hotaru, Joyce, and Tom, and told them about the change in plans, Hotaru agreed enthusiastically by hugging both Michiru and Lisa.

"I guess this means we'll have to postpone our dinner for a later date." Tom remarked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm sorry Tom, Joyce. Really I am." Michiru said sadly.

"Don't worry about it dear." Joyce replied soothingly. "You said that you'll be here for a week or so anyway, plenty of time then. Your friends should be here by then, and we'll all have dinner together."

"Yes you're right, of course." Michiru smiled brightly again. "Could you give us a ride back to our hotel then? Hotaru and I need to change and grab a few things before going to Faversham Manor for dinner."

"Of course." Joyce replied. After agreeing to dinner at the Manor by 8 o'clock, the four of them piled into Tom's car and sped off back to the hotel. Michiru and Hotaru grabbed their overnight bags, and each had a shower before putting on their best dresses. Michiru left a message telling Setsuna where they would be if she made it in that night. And then they were off to Faversham Manor.

Tom dropped the two of them off at the Manor at 7:30 PM. The field was clear of people, except for the clean up crew and a few stagehands. A butler met them at the door and their luggage was taken to their room and they were escorted to meet the family.

The actual interior of the Manor didn't do the pictures in the guidebook justice. Everywhere they looked, fine paintings and tapestries lined the oak-paneled walls. They were led past paintings of scenes of everyday life in the English countryside until they got to the main reception room where Lady Beatrice and her family were waiting.

"Miss Kaioh, and young Miss Tomoe, welcome to Faversham Manor. We're so glad that you could join us." Lady Beatrice beamed from her wheelchair. Diana, Lisa, Bernard, and William all stood behind her smiling as well.

"We are honored to be here in your magnificent home, Lady Beatrice." Michiru and Hotaru both bowed to their hosts.

"Dinner should be ready momentarily so please have a seat and tell us about yourselves." Diana waved them to a large couch where they sat. William tried to sit beside Hotaru, but Diana beat him to it. Another annoyed expression passed quickly over his face. Michiru was puzzled by this, but shrugged it off.

A few minutes of pleasant conversation passed, and then the butler strode in and whispered into Diana's ear. She nodded in understanding and the butler left again.

"You have a telephone call, Miss Kaioh. A Miss Meioh." Diana stated with an inquiring look.

"My roommate, Setsuna. She must have just gotten in. Is there a telephone I can use?" Michiru asked. An extension was produced, as if by magic, out of an ornate wooden box sitting on a nearby table. Michiru picked up the receiver and pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Is that you, Michiru?" Setsuna's tired, but unmistakable voice asked in Japanese.

"It's me, hello Setsuna." Michiru replied, relieved that her best friend had made it to England safely.

"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked excitedly as she bounded over and stood beside Michiru. The Favershams and Diana watched them with great interest.

"Hi, I just got here and the receptionist told me where you were. How did the performance go?" Setsuna asked.

"It was wonderful. I'd tell you about it but you sound exhausted. Long flight?"

"Way too long. I'd join you there, but I need to sleep more. You can tell me all about it tomorrow." Setsuna paused and yawned. "Is that Hotaru I hear beside you?"

Michiru smiled at Hotaru's expectant face. "Yes, she's here. Hold on." Michiru cupped her hand over the receiver. "Don't keep her too long; she's had a long flight." She then handed the phone to Hotaru.

"I won't Michiru-mama." Hotaru smiled and took the receiver. "Setsuna-mama?" She asked.

"Michiru-mama? Setsuna-mama?" Bernard whispered with a puzzled expression. Lady Beatrice shushed him.

"Hello Hime-chan. It's good to hear your voice." Setsuna sounded relieved.

"It's nice to hear yours as well. Will we see you here tomorrow? This place is amazing!" Hotaru said excitedly.

"I hope so, Hotaru." Setsuna yawned again. "But I should get to bed soon, it was a long flight. Good night, my little Princess."

"Good night Setsuna-mama. Michiru-mama and I both love you." Hotaru replied.

"I love you both as well. Good night. Enjoy your dinner." Setsuna said before hanging up.

Just as Hotaru handed the receiver back to Michiru, the butler returned.

"Lady Beatrice, members of the Faversham family, honored guests. Dinner is served."


	3. Chapter 3

**The English Way of Death.**

**Chapter Three: To the Manor Born.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters, or a few of the other characters that will be introduced soon. **

Dinner at the Faversham household was a lavish affair to say the least.

Eight courses in all were served and both Michiru and Hotaru were well and truly stuffed.

"I think I've put on 10 pounds." Michiru complained softly to Hotaru.

Hotaru giggled a bit then let out a soft belch. She quickly covered her moth and excused herself. Fortunately only Michiru had heard her, so she relaxed a bit. "I think I have as well Michiru-mama." She replied. "I don't think Makoto could have done any better."

"Don't let her hear you say that she'd try her best to prove you wrong." Michiru admonished gently as the two of them headed back to the sitting room.

Hotaru cringed at the thought and placed her hand on her slightly bloated stomach. "That's what I'm afraid of." Makoto was an accomplished cook, and would take any comparisons to her cooking as a challenge, as Hotaru had found out the hard way after she and Setsuna baked a bunch of chocolate chip cookies one day. Hotaru had brought a bunch with her to that week's Senshi meeting. Makoto ate a few and wondered who had baked them. Hotaru told her and added that she doubted that Makoto could do better. Makoto replied: 'Oh yeah?' and told Hotaru and Setsuna to stop by her apartment the following afternoon. They went there, along with Michiru and Haruka, whereupon Makoto proceeded to nearly kill them by feeding them several varieties of cookies until Hotaru admitted that Makoto was the superior baker. Privately they all swore off eating cookies for the rest of their natural lives.

They both laughed at the memory and went into the sitting room. Lady Beatrice was there along with her family and her companion, Diana. A nice, warm fire was blazing away in the large fireplace, giving the room a cozy atmosphere.

"I trust that the two of you enjoyed dinner." Lady Beatrice said with a warm smile as they entered the room.

"Yes we did Lady Beatrice. Thank you very much." Hotaru replied happily and bowed to their host, Michiru doing the same, before they sat down on a couch facing Lady Beatrice. Again, William tried to move next to Hotaru, but Lisa beat him to it this time. He frowned and sat across from them. Michiru frowned at this and held Hotaru a bit more protectively.

"Dinner was wonderful, Lady Beatrice. Hotaru and I were just talking about how one of our dearest friends would be hard pressed to cook a meal this lavish." Michiru stated.

Lady Beatrice laughed a bit. "You thought that was lavish? Wait until Sunday, then you will see a lavish affair."

"Why? What's happening on Sunday? Other than the last day of the festival I mean." Michiru inquired.

"We were having a few guests for dinner, other than yourselves of course, including Their Royal Highnesses The Earl and Countess of Wessex." Diana announced with a smile.

Both Michiru and Hotaru's jaws dropped at this announcement. They were having members of the British Royal Family over for Sunday dinner? And by the sounds of it the two of them would be invited as well, at least they hoped so.

Diana saw their hopeful expressions and laughed softly. "Don't worry, the two of you are invited as well."

"Can we bring Setsuna-mama as well?" Hotaru asked with a hopeful expression.

"Of course you can dear." Lady Beatrice replied. Hotaru went up to her and kissed the elderly matriarch on the cheek.

"Thank you again Lady Beatrice." Michiru replied, her eyes moist. She never expected in her wildest dreams that anything like this would happen during their stay in England.

"Think nothing of it my dear child. It is the least we can do for someone who has brought so much beauty into our lives through her music. Speaking of which…" She turned to Hotaru who was still standing beside her. "I think we would all love to hear you play for us young lady."

Hotaru looked flabbergasted. "I-I would be honored Lady Beatrice." She stammered out in gratitude. Lady Beatrice smiled and embraced the young girl with her good arm and placed a kiss on her forehead. Hotaru blushed and hugged her back before walking back over to Michiru who smiled and handed her daughter her violin. Hotaru smiled and took the proffered instrument and walked to the center of the room. She smiled and bowed to everyone before starting to play.

She started slowly, setting her own pace, letting herself feel the music as she played. A few simple melodies to begin with, a bit of Mozart, some Vivaldi, then she moved into the works of a few more recent composers, bringing up the tempo a bit. Her audience sat silently, enraptured by her music and grace. She stole a quick look at her mother, who beamed at her with pride. Finally she ended the impromptu concert with a piece that she and Michiru had worked on entitled, appropriately, Firefly, the English translation of her own name. Then, with a flourish, she finished her set, her heart pounding sweat glistening off her forehead. She stood there in the silence waiting for someone to react.

"Bravo!" Bernard shouted as he applauded enthusiastically.

"Well done!" Diana added her sentiments.

"Encore! Encore!" Lisa shouted happily.

"That was wonderful Hotaru!" Michiru exclaimed as she went up to hug her blushing, but happy daughter.

"Thank you Michiru-mama, all of you. Thank you." Hotaru bowed to everyone in the room, before she noticed her host. Lady Beatrice sat in her wheelchair with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. She wore a huge smile and her eyes were gleaming brightly in the firelight.

"Oh my dear young child, it is you who we should be thanking for sharing your gifts with all of us this day. A gift like yours should be shared with the world, and I will see to it that it does." She paused for breath and motioned to Diana, who produced a pen and a few official looking papers. "As you know, one part of the festival is devoted to children. What it is actually is a competition with the prize being a full scholarship to the musical academy of your choice. I think that I can safely say that we have found this years winner."

For the second time that evening, both Michiru and Hotaru were struck dumb. _A full scholarship to the academy of her choice! _Hotaru enjoyed playing music and she was grateful for Michiru and Haruka for encouraging and teaching her how to play both the violin and the piano, but this was far beyond anything she had expected. For her part, Michiru was so happy for her baby girl, and couldn't wait to tell Haruka and Setsuna about it.

"I-I don't know what to say." Hotaru stammered looking at Lady Beatrice with tears running down her cheeks. 

"I believe 'thank you' would be not inappropriate under the circumstances." Lady Beatrice said.

"Thank you Lady Beatrice! Thank you so much!" Hotaru cried and went up and embraced her benefactor. Lady Beatrice smiled and returned the embrace as best as she could. Michiru came up beside Diana and watched the pair of them. Diana had a tear running down her cheek as well.

"You have such a wonderful daughter, I really envy you." Diana stated as she placed a hand on Michiru's shoulder. "I haven't seen Beatrice this happy in a long time."

"Hotaru tends to bring out the best in some people." Michiru replied simply as she stroked her daughter's hair lovingly.

Lady Beatrice and Hotaru held each other for several minutes until suddenly Lady Beatrice started coughing. Her fit became more intense and she doubled over, shaking violently. Hotaru barely managed to disentangle herself in time as she watched her benefactor with a look of alarm. Diana stepped in quickly grabbing the oxygen mask from behind the back of the wheelchair and placing it on her mistress' face. Lisa came up with a glass of water and a straw, an expression of concern on her face. Bernard and William stood aside, their faces expressionless as they watched their elderly mother being tended to.

Michiru had taken Hotaru aside and they held on to one another as they watched Lady Beatrice's violent coughing fit. Hotaru looked stricken and Michiru did her best to soothe her daughter's fears.

"It wasn't your fault hime-chan." Michiru whispered softly in Japanese. "She just got a little overexcited that's all. She'll be fine."

"I hope so Michiru-mama. I hope so." Hotaru whispered back. It hurt her to see Lady Beatrice like this, for she had really taken a liking to the grand old lady.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Bernard said as he walked over to the two of them. "Mum survived her stroke from nearly two years ago, and she'll survive this. She's a tough old bird, our Mum is." He said with sincere admiration.

"I think that it would be best now if we all retired for the evening." Diana announced. Lady Beatrice was calm now that her fit had subsided. "Lady Beatrice needs her rest now, as we all do. We'll see everyone bright and early tomorrow morning. Good night." With that Diana wheeled her elderly charge out of the sitting room and everyone stood as a token of respect.

Lisa came up to Michiru who was still clutching Hotaru protectively. "Come with me, I'll show the two of you to one of our guest rooms."

"Maybe we should go back to our hotel where Setsuna is. It may be for the best." Michiru was feeling a bit guilty about staying the night in Faversham Manor.

"Nonsense!" Lisa admonished in a stern voice. "Mum wanted the two of you to feel as welcome as possible here. We will not put you out over something like this."

Michiru looked at Hotaru who nodded in agreement. She looked like she was out on her feet anyway, and Michiru was really feeling the effects from performing earlier, not to mention the large dinner they had just enjoyed.

"All right, we'll stay the night. Thank you again Lisa." Michiru smiled warmly at Lisa who smiled back and lead the two of them to their guest room. The room was similar in appearance to their suites at the hotel only it was a bit larger. Neither mother or daughter paused to look around the room much as they both made ready to get a good night's sleep.

"Good night Michiru-mama." Hotaru said sleepily from her bed after she changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers.

"Good night hime-chan, sleep well." Michiru said softly. Hotaru's breathing told her that she was already fast asleep. Michiru smiled, kissed her daughter lightly on the cheek, and went to her own bed. Within minutes she was with her daughter in dreamland.

Several hours later…

"Michiru? Michiru! Please wake up! Its an emergency!" A far off voice called to Michiru in her sleep. The voice was getting more and more insistent with each passing moment. Someone was also prodding her at the same time.

"He-he, stop it Haruka." Michiru giggled in her sleep as she turned over. Then she found herself abruptly being dumped on the floor.

"What the…? Lisa? What's going on?" Michiru demanded irritably from her seat on the carpeted floor.

"I'm sorry, but there's an emergency. We can't wake Mum up." Lisa stood there in her red bathrobe looking frantic with worry.

"Michiru-mama?" Hotaru called in a sleepy voice as their voices woke her. Her eyes focused on the two women. "Lisa? What's happening?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"It's nothing to worry about honey, please go back to sleep now." Lisa tried to assure her but failed miserably.

"There's something wrong with Lady Beatrice." Michiru said as she stood up and reached for her aquamarine dressing gown.

"What? No! Let us help, please." Hotaru said as she scrambled out of her bed and put on her purple bathrobe. Michiru smiled a bit. Hotaru wanted to be a nurse when she grew up and she never missed any opportunity to help a friend in need. She also possessed a healing ability that helped a bit.

"Thank you, both of you. We sent for the family Doctor, but Diana insisted on waking everyone up. She is a registered nurse as well as a solicitor, but she is getting frantic. She's also sent for the police." Lisa admitted as they rushed down the hall.

"The police! Why?" Michiru asked in surprise.

"I don't know. All she said was…" Lisa's voice trailed off when they reached the outside of Lady Beatrice's bedchamber. William and Bernard were there already. Both of them looked stricken. Diana was nowhere to be seen. Several servants were there as well. One maid in particular was sitting down and crying loudly while being tended to by an older woman. _She must have found Lady Beatrice. _Michiru realized.

"Diana is in there with Dr. Burke right now." Bernard said, answering their unspoken question.

"What happened?" Michiru asked in a concerned voice.

"Mum may have had another stroke or a heart attack in her sleep, we don't know yet." Bernard replied. He pulled a silver flask out of the pocket of his dressing gown and took a long drink from it. Everyone noticed that he had already had several drinks already.

"What can we do to help?" Hotaru asked.

Bernard smiled at her and patted her on the head. "We appreciate your desire to help out, young lady, but lets leave this in the Doctor's capable hands, shall we?"

Hotaru looked a bit miffed at the abrupt refusal and Michiru attempted to deflect attention from her by asking; "Why was the police sent for?"

"We don't know. Diana asked for the police along with Dr. Burke. She said something wasn't right." Bernard said with a shrug. Michiru was about to inquire further when a short, middle aged, balding man in a blue suit. Michiru figured from his black medical bag that this was Dr. Burke. His face was ashen, and he was fighting back tears as he slowly walked out of Lady Beatrice's' room.

"I regret to inform you that Lady Beatrice is dead." Dr. Burke announced simply.

Lisa collapsed to her knees with a loud sob. Bernard stood there looking stunned while William sat heavily in a chair and proceeded to have another long drag from his hip flask. Michiru and Hotaru knelt down on either side of Lisa and attempted to comfort the grieving daughter as best as they could.

"What happened Doctor?" Bernard asked when he found his voice.

Doctor Burke took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "A full autopsy will be done of course, but my best guess is that Lady Beatrice had a heart attack in her sleep. Old age, complications from her stroke, and a bit too much excitement last night led to her death." He said.

"No, that wasn't what killed her." Diana announced as she strode from her mistress's bedroom. She had been crying heavily for a while, but her green eyes were blazing with anger as she spoke. "She did not die a natural death."

Everyone stared at her in shock. "What do you mean, she didn't die a natural death." Bernard demanded angrily.

Diana stared the younger man down. "I mean that Lady Beatrice was murdered."


	4. Chapter 4

**The English Way of Death.**

**Chapter Four: An Inspector Calls.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters.**

Everyone in Faversham Manor was shocked and saddened over the death of Lady Beatrice. But Diana's announcement that the Grand Old Lady was murdered, well, shocked wouldn't even begin to describe how they felt.

Diana insisted that the police be called in, and Bernard, who was now the head of the family, finally, albeit reluctantly, acquiesced. William seemed content to drink himself into a stupor, while Lisa tried to remain strong, but her nerves were shot.

As for Michiru and Hotaru, they stayed out of everyone's way and kept their own counsel, not wanting to intrude on the families' grief. They could hear that the second day of the festival was underway, but neither felt much like watching it, much less participating in it in Hotaru's case.

They sat alone on a couch in Diana's private study where she would bring the police to talk to them. They had thanked her and she left them to their thoughts while she attended to business. Michiru sat with her quietly weeping daughter curled up in her lap. True, they had only met Lady Beatrice the previous day, but both had liked the Grand Old Lady immensely and were saddened by the loss. They had wanted to go back to their hotel room so as not to intrude on the families' private grief, but Diana insisted that they stay and help the police in their inquiries. They had also taken the time to shower and change from their bedclothes into more casual wear. Michiru wore a simple blue summer dress with matching shoes, while Hotaru wore, appropriately, all black.

Michiru wondered who in the world could do such a thing to such a sweet old woman. True, she had confronted evil several times in the past, and performed some questionable acts her self, but the murder of a woman who only crime to her was living a long, full life, sickened her to the core. She resolved then and there to try figuring out what happened to Lady Beatrice, and, if possible, bringing her killer to justice.

Hotaru sat there weeping for the loss of her friend and benefactor. She felt responsible in a way. It seemed the people she cared for all left her, her parents especially, which is why she loved her adoptive parents and her older 'sisters', the other Senshi, with a ferocity that nearly defied logic. She had enjoyed performing for Lady Beatrice and had looked forward to doing it again today a hope that was now dashed by the sudden and senseless death of her new friend. She too silently vowed to bring Lady Beatrice's killer to justice.

Someone knocked at the door to the study. "Who is it?" Michiru called out.

"It's Angela, Miss Kaioh. May I come in?" Michiru recognized her voice as belonging to one of the maids in the Manor.

"Come in, please." Michiru called out, sitting up straight and trying to smile a bit. Hotaru moved off her lap and sat beside her. She kept looking at the floor with a sad expression on her face.

A slightly chubby, but still pretty brunette came in wheeling a small cart laden with tea and sandwiches. She was about 5' 4" with her dark hair tied in a neat bun. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, but she still managed to smile politely at the two of them.

"Miss Pratchett asked me to bring you this, and to tell you that she would be here with the police officers in a bit." Angela said.

"Thank you Angela and we're both sorry for the loss of your mistress." Michiru replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you miss, I appreciate it. I'm sure that Lady Beatrice is in a better place now." She added with a smile and a curtsy and then turned and left the room leaving the two of them alone again.

As she poured the tea Michiru idly wondered if there was some deeper meaning to Angela's words. She shrugged them off as she and Hotaru sat back with their tea and finger sandwiches and waited.

"I wish we could have seen you perform at the festival today, Hime-chan." Michiru remarked as she sipped her tea.

"So do I Michiru-mama." Hotaru replied in between bites of her sandwich. A wistful smile came over her face as she took a sip of her tea. Michiru looked at her inquiringly.

"I'm just trying to picture the beautiful smile she had on her face that she had while I performed for her last night." Hotaru replied. "I was so happy that I could make her smile like that." She looked sad again and several tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

Michiru smiled a bit as she placed her teacup down on the table and pulled out her handkerchief to wipe her daughter's tears away. "That is how you should remember her. We only knew her for a short time but even that will last us a lifetime knowing that we could bring such happiness into her life." Hotaru smiled as she embraced her mother warmly. Michiru held her daughter and they sat quietly like that for several minutes until someone knocked at the door again.

"Yes? Who is it?" They both called out.

"It's me, Diana. The police would like to speak with the two of you for a few minutes."

"All right, give us a moment, please." Michiru replied. They both stood and straightened themselves up a bit. "Come in."

Diana walked into her study first. She had changed into her usual impeccable gray business suit, but like Angela's, her normally vibrant green eyes were red and puffy from crying. She walked in, nodded at the two of them in greeting, and stood aside to let the two men follow her into her study.

"Miss Kaioh! And young Hotaru! It's a pleasure to see you both again. Although I wish it were under better circumstances." Tom Barnaby announced as he walked into the study trailed by a younger, slimmer man with dark curly hair and a somber expression on his face.

"Mr. Barnaby!" Michiru exclaimed in surprise as she walked up to the older man, hand outstretched. "What brings you here?" Hotaru walked along side her looking at both him and his young assistant with wide-eyed amazement.

"Ah yes, I never did formally introduce myself did I?" Tom smiled as he reached into his jacket to remove his identification, his young friend doing the same. "My name is Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby, and this is Detective Sergeant Gavin Troy. We're with Causton CID." Both Michiru and Hotaru stared at him wide-eyed. Both had figured Tom to be a Doctor or something, not a Police officer.

"CID?" Hotaru inquired, looking a bit confused.

"Criminal Investigation Division, love." Troy replied, smiling warmly at the young girl. He cast an admiring glance at Michiru as well, a fact not gone unnoticed by either Barnaby or Michiru. Barnaby rolled his eyes a bit while Michiru smiled a bit. Barnaby cleared his throat and Troy was all business again as he pulled out his notebook and pen.

"We've talked to Miss Pratchett here, as well as the rest of the family, but we would like to hear your version of the events of last night." DCI Barnaby said politely. Michiru and Hotaru both told him about the invitation to the manor, dinner, Hotaru's impromptu concert, Lady Beatrice awarding her the scholarship, then Lady Beatrice's sudden coughing attack. After she had taken ill, they went to bed, only to be awoken with the tragic news.

"I think you know the rest Chief Inspector." Michiru concluded with a sad expression. Hotaru held on to her with tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you Miss Kaioh, Miss Tomoe, you have been a great help." Tom said softly.

Diana crossed the room, sat down beside Hotaru and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "There, there dear, don't cry. It wasn't your fault." She pulled out a few tissues and handed them to the grieving child. Hotaru smiled gratefully, as did Michiru.

"Why did you say that Lady Beatrice was murdered?" Michiru asked Diana.

Diana appeared to bristle a bit at the younger woman's blunt question, but managed to recover quickly. "A mere slip of the tongue, child. Think nothing of it. A few errant words spoken hastily in the heat of the moment, no more." She smiled reassuringly at them. Neither Hotaru nor Michiru looked like they believed her, but both smiled back at her. Barnaby and Troy kept their own counsel.

"Perhaps we should be taking Miss Kaioh and her daughter back to their hotel and leave you and the Favershams' alone." Barnaby stated as he and Troy stood up, effectively concluding the interview. Everyone else stood as well.

"Perhaps that would be the best thing under the circumstances." Michiru nodded in agreement. "Come on Hotaru, let's go get our things." Michiru said.

"Okay Michiru-mama." Hotaru replied. Then she looked up at Diana's sad face. Hotaru smiled a bit and embraced her warmly. "I'm so sorry about Lady Beatrice, Miss Pratchett."

Diana smiled back, bent down, and gathered Hotaru into her arms. "Thank you child, I appreciate it. If it means anything to you, she told me something that I think you would like to hear. She said; 'Young Hotaru has a bright future ahead of her. Don't let anything happen to her."

Michiru smiled and placed a hand on Diana's shoulder. "If there's anything we can do to help, please call us."

"Thank you, Michiru, and you as well Hotaru, but this is a family affair. You should go back to your hotel and take care of your family and allow me to take care of mine." Diana replied with a smile.

Everyone said their farewells and Michiru and Hotaru went upstairs to gather their belongings. Soon they were outside with Barnaby while they waited for Troy to bring the car around.

Michiru's cell phone started playing a somewhat cheerful tune at this point. Muttering something about breaking Haruka's fingers for playing with her phone, she answered it. "Hello?" Beside her Hotaru giggled a bit while Barnaby looked puzzled.

"Is that you Michiru?" Setsuna asked in Japanese.

"Yes it is. Hello Setsuna, how are you?" Michiru replied. She was relieved to hear her friend's voice under the circumstances. Beside her Hotaru's face brightened considerably. "Setsuna-mama?" She asked. Michiru smiled and nodded to her daughter.

"I'm fine, but I turned on the TV just now to see if they were showing the festival, and they announced that someone had died suddenly during the night. Are you and Hotaru all right?" Setsuna was calm, but her voice betrayed her concern.

"We're all right thank you. Listen, a few new friends of ours are bringing us back to the hotel now. We'll meet you in the second floor restaurant for lunch and tell you all about it, ok?" Michiru said.

"All right, that sounds good. I'll see you all there then." Setsuna replied sounding very relieved.

Michiru noticed Hotaru looking up at her expectantly. She smiled and said 'Someone would like to talk to you.' To Setsuna before she handed the phone to Hotaru.

"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked happily. The two of them chatted happily away while Michiru smiled at a perplexed looking Barnaby.

"My best friend, housemate, and co-parent to Hotaru." She explained simply. "I'll tell you more on the way back to the hotel."

"I'd love to hear it." Barnaby replied as Troy pulled up in the car. The four of them piled into the car with Barnaby up front beside Troy, and Michiru and Hotaru in back, their overnight bags stowed securely in the car's boot or trunk.

"We're on our way back to the hotel now Setsuna-mama, we'll see you there. Bye." Hotaru said in English as she ended the call and handed the phone back to Michiru. Troy sat there with a puzzled look as he drove.

"I believe you mentioned something about an explanation?" Barnaby prompted.

Michiru began to tell them about how she, along with her lover Haruka, and their friend Setsuna took young Hotaru in after the death of her Father. It took them a short time to fall in love with the child and regard her as their daughter.

"They even bought promise rings as a symbol, see?" Hotaru said as Michiru held out her hand with her ring on it. "Both Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama have rings as well."

"Your paramour Haruka, where is he now?" Troy asked. Both Michiru and Hotaru laughed a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Haruka is in America where _she_ is in a Formula One car race." Michiru placed emphasis on the word she in her reply. Hotaru laughed even harder as she saw Troy's face flush a bit. Barnaby looked bemused at his Sergeant's antics.

"Haruka is a _woman? _That would make you a, a…" Troy's face was crimson now, and Barnaby had to grab the steering wheel to steady it.

"I'm a lesbian, yes." Michiru replied without any trace of shame. Hotaru was nearly doubled over now. Troy shrank down in his seat while Barnaby laughed a bit.

"You'll have to bear with Sgt. Troy a bit; he's led a very sheltered life." He smiled a bit at the conservative young Sergeant who wisely kept his mouth shut and drove.

Hotaru had calmed down a bit so Barnaby asked her a question. "You're okay with this, young lady?"

"They are my parents and I love them, and I always will. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa were practically destined to fall in love with each other and that's all there is to it." Hotaru's face took on an expression of fierce pride as she spoke with passionate devotion about her admittedly unusual family. Michiru beamed proudly at her daughter, while Barnaby looked at her with admiration. Troy just kept quiet and drove.

After a few more minutes, they pulled up to the front doors of the Faversham Arms. Troy handed the keys to the valet while Michiru and Hotaru had their luggage sent up to their suite. After that, the four of them went up to the second floor restaurant together.

"So this is how the other half live." Troy whistled appreciatively as he looked around. Barnaby sighed and shook his head while Michiru and Hotaru kept quiet.

The four of them reached the restaurant together. It was a cozy, family type, place and there were several families there already, as it was approaching noon.

"Hello. Table for four then?" The hostess asked as they walked up.

"Actually we were meeting a friend, a Miss Setsuna Meioh?" Michiru inquired.

The hostess looked down at the seating chart and found a booth with Setsuna's name misspelled by it. She smiled, took a few menus and bade them to follow her. She took them to a large booth where Setsuna sat, sipping a cup of tea and reading the local newspaper. She looked up at the group's approach, smiled broadly and stood up.

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru cried happily as she rushed up to embrace her mother. Troy cast an admiring gaze at the tall, slim, well-tanned woman with long dark green hair. Setsuna was attired in her gray business suit, white blouse, knee-length skirt, red bolo tie, and flats.

"I guess this is the right table then?" The hostess remarked with a smile. Michiru grinned in reply and nodded. The hostess told them their waitress would be with them shortly and moved on after they sat down.

Introductions were made as everyone sat down, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna on one side, Barnaby and Troy on the other. Their waitress came by and offered each of them drinks. Setsuna asked for more tea and Michiru and Barnaby asked for the same. Troy had coffee, while Hotaru had a glass of ginger ale. They talked a bit as they looked over their menus.

"I read Ami's latest reports in my email this morning. She says that everyone is fine and the house is still standing." Setsuna remarked as she mentally debated between the roast beef or turkey sandwich.

"That's good to hear. Anything from Haruka?" Michiru replied, settling on the clubhouse sandwich.

"No, not in my email." Setsuna said. She noticed Troy peering at her over his menu. "What's with him?" Setsuna whispered in Japanese.

Michiru chuckled softly. "Hotaru and I told them about our family as well as the relationship between Haruka and me."

Setsuna grinned a bit. "So now he's wondering if I'm a lesbian or not as well."

"Probably." Michiru grinned back. An evil look flashed over her face. "Maybe we should kiss and watch his head explode."

"Michiru, I am shocked that you would even suggest such a thing!" Setsuna feigned a shocked look. "I could imagine Haruka suggesting something like that, but not you."

Michiru gave her an inviting look. "So shall we?"

Setsuna smiled a bit as she noted they had Troy's undivided attention now. "Let's." They moved a bit closer and…

"Ewww! Get a room will you!" Hotaru growled from between them. She looked exasperated as she looked over at an amused Barnaby and a slightly shocked Troy. "Do you see what I have to put up with?" She grumbled irritably. Barnaby threw his head back and roared with laughter. Michiru and Setsuna laughed and hugged their daughter. Troy looked at all of them, absolutely speechless. The waitress cleared her throat and asked if they were ready to order.

After calming down and placing their orders, they began to discuss the events of last night. Setsuna was pleased that Hotaru had won the scholarship, and saddened to hear of the sudden death of her benefactor.

"Lady Beatrice sounded like a dear woman. I wish that I could have met her." Setsuna remarked sadly after they finished their story.

"She truly was a Grand Old Lady, like everyone said." Michiru commented.

"If, no, _when_, I make my first album, I intend to dedicate it to her as well as the three of you." Hotaru vowed as she looked up at her two mamas. They both smiled in reply.

"A very admirable statement young lady, one deserving of a toast I think." Barnaby remarked as he reached for his water glass. Everyone did the same.

Barnaby raised his glass. "To Lady Beatrice, the Grand Old Lady of Faversham Manor, may she rest in peace, secure in the knowledge that everyone will still continue to love her after she is gone."

"Lady Beatrice!" They chorused and touched their glasses together. After a few more minutes of pleasant conversation, their orders arrived and they sat down to eat.

The remainder of their luncheon passed smoothly and the conversation was pleasant. As they made their way from the restaurant, Troy's cell phone chirped. "Sgt. Troy." He answered. He listened for a few moments and then said "It's the Doc with the results of the autopsy, Guv."

"Excuse us for a moment please ladies." Barnaby said as he and Troy went over to a secluded corner.

Setsuna looked at her housemate and daughter who sported looks of resolute determination. "I know those looks." She remarked.

"If Lady Beatrice was murdered, we owe it to her memory to find out who did it, and bring that person to justice." Michiru stated firmly.

"There's no way I can convince you to let them handle it?" Setsuna asked, indicating Barnaby and Troy with a nod of her head.

"None at all." Hotaru replied.

Setsuna nodded once and placed a hand on each shoulder. "Then I will help you." She stated simply. Both Michiru and Hotaru silently nodded their thanks.

Barnaby and Troy came back at this moment, their faces grim. "It appears that Miss Pratchett was right after all."

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked.

Barnaby took a deep breath before replying. "The coroner informed us that Lady Beatrice was poisoned. He found a fair amount of arsenic in her system. She was murdered after all."

TBC.

AN: This story could be classified as a crossover since the characters of DCI Barnaby and DS Troy aren't mine. They, and the town of Causton, appear in the series of novels written by Caroline Graham. They have been adapted for television under the banner 'Midsomer Murders' Starring John Nettles as Barnaby and Daniel Casey as Troy. Look it up on the A and E channel's web site) for more details. Or try the Biography Channel website) since that channel shows the series in the US. Or just go to the library and video store and look around.


	5. Chapter 5

**The English Way of Death.**

**Chapter Five: A Funeral for a Lady.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters, or the characters created by Caroline Graham for that matter. **

The procession was gathered at the Faversham family tomb for the interment of the latest member of the family to pass away. It was raining a bit on this dreary Tuesday, appropriate weather for such a sad occasion. Monday had been spent in preparation and silent reflection.

Dozens of people had gathered from all over England to honor Lady Beatrice, the Great and the Good. Unfortunately there was also a goodly contingent of TV and newspaper reporters in attendance, not to mention the paparazzi. The fact that several well-known celebrities were there along with members of the Royal Family brought them out like the vandals after a huge battle. It had also been reported that Lady Faversham had been murdered, and so there was a large police presence there as well.

Eulogies were given by Bernard and Diana among others, a letter of condolence sent by the Queen was read aloud by her son, the Earl of Wessex, and many a tear was shed by all present. Lady Beatrice was praised for her works for charity as well as being an actress of the first order before marrying Lord Faversham.

Hotaru, Michiru, and Setsuna stood by themselves to one side of the procession not wishing to intrude on the family's grief. Soon Tom and Joyce Barnaby joined them along with a young blonde woman who they introduced as their own daughter Cully. Gavin Troy and Cully's husband waited with them.

"There sure are a lot of people here to honor her." Michiru remarked to Tom as the two groups met.

"Yes there are." Tom replied. They watched as the cream of English society, actors, musicians and politicians paid their respects to the Grand Old Lady of Faversham Manor.

"_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, and the fairest fade." _Tom recited softly. At this moment, the small, harried figure of Lisa Faversham approached them.

"Lisa, we're so sorry for you and your family." Michiru said as she embraced the grieving young woman.

"Thank you Michiru, all of you." Lisa smiled a bit, but her sadness was apparent for all to see. "We would like to invite you back to the house for the reception."

"Oh Lisa, thank you, but we couldn't possibly intrude on you like this." Michiru replied.

"Nonsense, we insist that you all come. Don't worry it's just for family and a few close friends. A category, which you and Hotaru fall into." Lisa said. "And yes Hotaru, Setsuna can come as well." She added smiling down at the expectant looking child.

"Thank you Miss Faversham, we would be honored." Setsuna replied.

"You're welcome, and for the last time, please call me Lisa." Setsuna apologized and the two embraced. Lisa embraced Hotaru as well then turned her attention to Tom and Joyce.

"You and your family are welcome to join us as well Tom." Lisa told them.

"Thank you Lisa, we would be honored." Joyce spoke for her family.

"Does that include me as well?" Gavin asked. Tom shot him a look. Lisa smiled a bit more.

"Well if its' all right with Tom, you are welcome as well Sergeant." Lisa replied.

Tom sighed. "If I must, otherwise I won't hear the end of it. Just try to be on your best behavior Troy." Tom replied with a faint trace of irritation in his voice. Gavin grinned briefly but a glance from Barnaby made him resume his normal professional face.

"Thank you, I'll see you all at the house again. Bye." Lisa went back to her family, leaving them to their thoughts. Soon the interment was over, and Lady Beatrice was joined with her husband and their ancestors. The priest offered a few final words and the gathering broke apart. Everyone headed for their cars to go their separate ways.

Hotaru rode with Tom, Joyce, and Cully, while Michiru and Setsuna rode with Gavin and Cully's husband back to Faversham Manor. When they arrived, they saw that there were several cars there already, not as many as were at the funeral though.

Luckily they were able to park close to one another so they could all enter as a group. The butler recognized them from their previous visit and greeted them warmly as they entered. Angela, the helpful maid from the other day, escorted them to the dining hall where the reception was taking place. Several people were already there, some were seated, deep in conversation. Others stood talking and laughing or taking food from the large table that dominated the far end of the room.

"Hello Michiru, Hotaru, everyone. Thank you for coming." Lisa smiled warmly as she approached them.

"You're welcome Lisa. I truly wish it was under better circumstances though." Michiru replied as she and Lisa embraced.

"Who are all these people?" Hotaru asked her eyes wide and full of wonder as she looked around the room.

"Family, friends, a few business associates, a few actors and musicians." Lisa replied. At that moment a tall, handsome, fair-haired man in his 40's strode up to Lisa. Tom and his family recognized the man but said nothing. Troy recognized him as well but a look from Tom kept him from saying anything.

"I'm truly sorry about your Mother Lisa." The man smiled gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lisa patted his hand reassuringly. "Thanks Ken, I appreciate it. Forgive me, where are my manners? Michiru Kaioh, Hotaru Tomoe, Setsuna Meioh, this is an old friend of mine and Mum's, Kenneth Branagh."

"How do you do? I enjoyed your performance on Friday, Miss Kaioh." Ken flashed a dazzling smile as he gently took Michiru's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you, Mr. Branagh." Michiru curtsied a bit. Ken smiled and did the same with Hotaru and Setsuna. Michiru had to smile a bit as she watched the reactions of her housemate and daughter. Ken was one of Setsuna's favorite actors, as she was animatedly telling him with a goofy smile on her face. Hotaru for her part had the starry-eyed look that Minako and Makoto tended to get a lot. Michiru had to stifle her laughter. Beside her, Lisa did the same.

Finally, Ken disentangled himself gently from his admirers and embraced Lisa again before going back to his entourage.

"Wow. Kenneth Branagh. Wow." Hotaru and Setsuna said in unison. Michiru nearly doubled over and had to bury her face in Tom's shoulder to keep from laughing too loudly. Lisa excused herself at that moment. Tom just smiled and shook his head.

After a few minutes Michiru composed herself and saw Setsuna looking at her imploringly. "Please don't tell Haruka and the others about this. I'd never live it down. Please Michiru?" She begged. Setsuna had her 'mysterious and aloof' reputation to maintain after all. Michiru assured Setsuna that she wouldn't tell Haruka or the others. Setsuna was too busy profoundly thanking her to notice that Michiru had her fingers crossed behind her back.

They decided to mingle a bit with the crowd at that point. Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru had decided to ask a few discreet questions about the Favershams while they were here.

45 minutes later, Michiru spotted Diana's tall figure. She was chatting pleasantly away with a man and a woman, but she spotted Michiru as well and waved her over.

"Ah, Miss Kaioh, sorry, Michiru. So glad you could join us. I'd like to introduce a pair of admirers of yours. May I present Their Royal Highnesses the Earl and Countess of Wessex. Your Majesties, I present Miss Michiru Kaioh of Japan."

Now it was Michiru's turn to be star-struck. She, like millions of others all over the world, followed the goings on of the British monarchy with great gusto. In fact one could say that she was a royal aficionado of the first order.

"It is a genuine pleasure to meet you Miss Kaioh. We really enjoyed your performance the other day." The Countess said.

"Your last number, what was it called? Ah, yes 'The Wind and the Water' was particularly stirring. My complements to you for writing and performing such a splendid piece." The Earl added.

"Thank you your Majesties, I'm honored." Michiru replied with a slight blush. She really wished that Haruka were here to share in this moment.

Meanwhile Hotaru was over by the buffet table looking over the vast selection. She could imagine Usagi diving right into the food, possibly literally. The thought made her smile a bit as she took a small plate full of food along with a glass of water and looked for a place to sit down.

She spotted William, or Lord William now, she surmised, and Bernard talking to a group of businessmen. She spotted an empty table that was fairly close to them and headed for it as quietly as possible so she could try to listen in on them.

"When is the will being read?" One of the businessmen asked in a rough sounding voice.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Bernard replied. "I should have the majority of shares in the company then. Between William and I, the proposal should get through with no problem, now that she's gone."

"With the way things are going now in the world, within a year or two we should all be fabulously wealthy men when the factory is built." William added, his voice was slurred a bit from drink, but the delight in his eyes was evident.

"Good." A second businessman said. Then they all toasted their future success.

Hotaru frowned a bit. A factory? What kind of factory? And why were they happy Lady Beatrice was 'out of the way'? Why would she oppose something that would bring a lot of jobs to the area? Hotaru leaned a bit closer and…

"Young lady, it isn't very polite to eavesdrop." A man's voice gently chided in English. Hotaru flinched a bit then looked embarrassed as she turned to see who spoke to her.

Two men were now seated at the table with her. The man who had spoken was an older man with dark hair that was liberally streaked with gray. He was smiling at her in a kindly way and she could see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes despite the glasses he wore.

"Michael, don't scare the child like that." His friend admonished in a higher pitched Welsh voice. He was an older man as well with longish gray hair and he was a bit on the stout side. His reading glasses were hung around his waist by a long cord. He smiled warmly at Hotaru and introduced them. "Hello, my name is Terry Jones and this is my friend Michael Palin. What's your name?"

"Hotaru Tomoe." She replied with a smile and a polite bow. Now she recognized them, she had seen a few documentaries that each of them had done, both at school and at home. She'd also watched a few episodes of their old show _Monty Python's Flying Circus. _Some of it was funny, but a lot of it went over her head. Haruka-papa, on the other hand, laughed like mad whenever she watched it.

"Judging from your name, you're Japanese, right?" Michael asked.

"Yes I am sir. My mama and I came here for the music festival." Hotaru replied proudly. Then a look of sadness flashed over her face but she recovered.

"Ah yes, you were the rather enthusiastic young lady in front of us who was excited over the young lady violinist. That was your Mother?" Terry asked.

"Umm, yeah. That was me." Hotaru replied as she flushed a deep crimson and sank into her chair. Both Terry and Michael laughed politely.

"No need to be ashamed. Your Mother played beautifully. You should be proud of her." Michael stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Hotaru straightened up again.

"I am very proud of Michiru-mama." She stated firmly.

"Had you known Lady Faversham long?" Terry asked gently. Tears sprang up in Hotaru's eyes.

"No I hadn't." She replied truthfully. She then briefly recapped the events of the last few days leading up to the funeral. They both were saddened to hear that this young child was there to bear witness to such a tragic event and both offered their deepest sympathies.

"Thank you." Hotaru sniffed then she tried to change the subject. "How long have you been friends with the Favershams?" she asked.

"More like acquaintances really." Terry remarked. "Lady Beatrice was a great supporter of a few of the charities we have set up, including the annual Comic Relief show for Amnesty International among other charities."

"But that support might be a thing of the past now that Bernard is head of the family." Michael said with a rueful sigh.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked, perplexed.

"It's no secret that Bernard thought that a lot of the charity work that Lady B did was a waste of time and money. He and William are more concerned with the business side of things and making money. Bernard stated publicly once that a lot of the charities wouldn't receive another pound after Lady B passed on. Lady Beatrice made him apologize and retract his words, but everyone was quite sure that he was serious." Michael stated.

Hotaru's eyebrows shot up in amazement at this bit of information. She would have to tell Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama about this, not to mention seeing if Ami could find some information on the Internet for them. _But that could wait for a bit. _She thought. Soon she, Michael, and Terry were engrossed in conversation about their latest projects.

Michael was telling her about the travelogue about the Himalayas he had just completed, when a shadow appeared over her.

"Hello, love. Nice to see you again." William slurred drunkenly as he leered at her. Hotaru winced, if there was anyone she really didn't want to see right now, it was the creepy William Faversham. She didn't like him from the start, and she liked him a lot less after Mr. Barnaby told them about the rumors that William had a 'thing' for young girls.

"Hello Mr. Faversham." Hotaru said frostily. Michael and Terry smiled politely and nodded at their host, but were a bit surprised at the young girl's tone.

"Now then love, there's no need to be rude. I just want to be a friend that's all." William grinned and sat beside her. Hotaru pulled away a bit and leaned a bit closer to Michael.

"Could you run over to the buffet table and ask my mama, Setsuna to come over here quick, please?" Hotaru whispered urgently and inclined her head towards Setsuna, who was deep in conversation with a woman that appeared to be the actress Dame Diana Rigg. Michael nodded and hurried off. Hotaru returned her gaze to William, while Terry moved a bit closer to her for protection.

Setsuna was trying her best not to make a complete fool of herself while chatting away with Miss Rigg, when Michael came up.

"Hello, please excuse the interruption Diana. Are you Setsuna, Hotaru's mom?" He asked pleasantly, but with a hint of urgency.

"Yes I am, why?" Setsuna replied with some apprehension. She recognized Michael instantly. She loved Monty Python, and introduced her family to Michael's travel adventures, but she realized that this wasn't about that.

"She needs your help." Michael stated, pointing back at the table where she sat with Terry and, much to her alarm a drunken William Faversham. She looked around for Michiru, but couldn't see her. She started heading towards her daughter when she saw Hotaru throw a glass of water into his face and move away from the table. She doubled her pace when William started chasing her.

Michiru, Lisa, and Diana were engrossed in conversation with the Earl and Countess when they heard the commotion behind them. They turned just in time to witness William grab and spin Hotaru around and viciously backhand her across the face. She screamed and collapsed to the floor. Michiru threw her drink away and advanced on William with murder in her eyes. Tom and Gavin saw this as well and moved in.

Setsuna reached him first. Without a word, she drove a powerful right cross into the drunken heir's jaw that sent him flying backwards onto his ass.

"Stay away from my daughter, you bastard!" The normally calm and rational Setsuna roared angrily at William. She advanced on him but Sgt. Troy stood in her path.

William stood up to return the favor, but he was grabbed and restrained by two large men. One was a huge man with salt and pepper hair and matching full beard. The second was Tom Barnaby who flashed his warrant card in William's face and shouted 'That's enough!"

"You saw it Inspector, that bitch assaulted me!" William whined plaintively.

"You sir, are a cad of the first order." The larger man, a character actor named Brian Blessed growled softly but loudly enough for everyone present in the now silent hall to hear. He looked like he was going to strike William but Tom shook his head. Neither of them released him though.

Michael and Miss Rigg held Setsuna, while The Earl and Countess gently restrained Michiru. Diana and Lisa tended to Hotaru who was bleeding from a cut on her lower lip. Diana shot an angry glare at William.

"Can't you control your baser impulses even on today of all days?" She spat angrily as she held the crying child.

"Oh put a sock in it you old hag! I was just having a bit of fun." William said with a leer at Hotaru. Bernard strode up with a few servants.

"If you will place him in my care Chief Inspector, I'm sure we can sort this whole mess out in good order." Bernard said.

Tom seethed inwardly. More than anything he wanted to clap William in irons and haul him down to the station for all to see. There he was sure he could get the truth about Lady Beatrice, not to mention a few other pressing matters. But the problem was the Faversham family had way too much power and influence in the area. Lady Faversham rarely exercised it, but he doubted Lord Bernard was as sanguine as his late mother.

"Come now Chief Inspector, no need to get the Chief Constable all worked up now is there?" Bernard said in a slightly mocking tone. Tom ground his teeth in frustration as he glared at the face of the smug new Lord. He also saw the Chief Constable behind him with a look of disapproval on his face. He growled and handed William over to his older brother. William was about to say something, but a glare from Bernard cut him off. William allowed himself to be led away by the servants, but not before shooting a last look of triumph at Barnaby, and a leer at Hotaru.

"That's it; you're just going to let him get away with it?" Setsuna demanded angrily. Even after thousands of years, things like this never ceased to get under her skin.

Tom shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry Miss. I really am." Setsuna growled something unintelligible, stomped over to the bar, ordered a large whiskey, neat, and drank it in one swallow.

Brian went over and knelt next to Hotaru and smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry young lass, the bad man's gone. Dry your tears and put this behind you." He placed a large, but gentle hand on her shoulder and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. Diana had already stopped the bleeding.

"See, no more tears." He smiled warmly at Hotaru.

"Thank you sir." She replied as she reached over and hugged the large man. Brian laughed as he embraced her.

Michiru smiled at her daughter, relieved that she was all right. Then she looked at Bernard and her smile faded and her expression hardened. "I think my family and I will be leaving now your 'Lordship'. She said with contempt.

"I can't convince you to stay then?" He replied smoothly. He appeared to be unfazed by her anger.

"No." Michiru confirmed in a flat voice. She was shaking with rage now; her fists were clenched tightly by her sides.

"Your loss then. Good night then." He waved a few servants over. "Escort Miss Kaioh and her entourage to their cars will you?"

"Don't worry, we know the way out." Setsuna growled from the bar as she slapped a second empty whiskey glass to the bar top, which shattered the glass. She turned and headed for the door.

Michiru, Hotaru (being carried by Brian), Tom and his family, and Sgt. Troy went with her. To her surprise Michael, Terry, Miss Rigg, Ken and several others followed them out as well. The show of support made her feel a lot better.

"Michiru?" A voice called as they stepped outside. She turned and saw Lisa coming towards her, followed by Diana. The others said their goodbyes leaving Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Tom and his family, and Sgt. Troy.

"Michiru, I'm so sorry for what happened to you and your family. Please forgive me." Lisa pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Lisa." Michiru smiled at her. "I don't hold you accountable for the actions of your brothers."

Lisa thanked her and stepped aside as Diana came up and handed Michiru an envelope. Inside were a few keys and a set of directions. Michiru looked at her inquiringly.

"The keys are for a small house that I own in Causton. I imagine that you will find that Bernard has had the three of you tossed out of the hotel." Michiru's eyes widened. "Don't worry, the house has everything you need, and there is a grocer and bakery down the street. Bernard and William don't know about the house either. All of your expenses will be taken care of, I will see to it."

Michiru's eyes were truly moist now, while Setsuna and Hotaru were stunned at the gesture. "Why are you doing this?" Michiru whispered.

"I want to help you bring Beatrice's murderer to justice." She replied simply. Michiru nodded and they shook hands. Michiru knew without a doubt that Bernard and William killed their mother, but she needed proof, and more importantly she needed to know why.

"What will you and Lisa do?" Setsuna asked.

Diana smiled. "Oh I'm sure Bernard and William will try to toss me out, but they will find the task very difficult indeed. As for Lisa, I advised her to go and stay at a friend's place until this blows over."

"Could I stay with you and your family instead Michiru?" Lisa asked. Michiru thought about it as she turned to her family for their consensus. Both Setsuna and Hotaru nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure you can stay with us." Michiru said. Lisa clapped her hands and hugged her before she went back to the manor.

"I'll see you there later. Thank you." Lisa said as she jogged off.

"I hope you'll be all right Diana." Hotaru said.

Diana chuckled a bit. "Don't worry child, I'm a survivor. I'll find a way, believe me."

"I'm sure you will. Good night then. We'll call you when we get settled in." Michiru said.

"Good night. And be careful not to underestimate Bernard or William." Diana warned before returning to the manor.

"We won't." Michiru replied softly. She looked back at her family who looked as determined as she did. _Bernard and William had better not underestimate us! _


	6. Chapter 6

**The English Way of Death.**

**Chapter Six: Point and Counter-point. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, fictional or otherwise, depicted herein. **

True to Diana's word, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna did indeed find that they had been evicted from their suites at their hotel.

"Orders from the manager, I'm terribly sorry." The night manager said sincerely after the three of them had walked in and found their luggage neatly packed and waiting for them in the lobby. Michiru called Diana to tell her that she had been correct in her assessment, and within a half hour a van pulled up to the hotel to pick them up.

The driver was an associate of Diana's and she had called him after they left the Manor and asked him to stand by in case something like this might happen. After packing their belongings and assuring the night manager that they wouldn't be filing a lawsuit, they were on their way.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of an anonymous looking brick house that Setsuna estimated to be over a hundred years old. There was a modest sized front yard with a few willow trees up front and large stone flower boxes on either side of the front door.

Inside the house was tastefully decorated a few prints of the local landscape. A large fireplace dominated the living room, which was surrounded by antique, but comfortable chairs and a couch. An antique cupboard opened to reveal a very modern entertainment system and a selection of DVD and CDs.

There were 4 bedrooms, although one had been converted into an office complete with a Victorian era desk and chair and a modern Pentium computer. It also had a small bed. The two smaller rooms had double beds and a wardrobe closet. The master bedroom had a king sized canopy bed, a huge armoire, and a bathroom with a shower. There was a large bathroom with a full bathtub and shower as well. There was a washer and dryer in the finished basement as well as a small universal gym and a large whirlpool bath that each of them vowed to try out in the next day or so.

By contrast to the antique surroundings, the kitchen was very efficient and modern. There was a large double door refrigerator/freezer unit, a cook top stove and oven, and a dishwasher, all done in stainless steel. There was some food in the fridge and Michiru made a mental note to go down to the grocers in the morning.

Michiru took the master bedroom, seeing as Haruka would be there by the end of the week, she said. Outwardly Hotaru and Setsuna agreed with Michiru's logic, inwardly they winced. They were looking forward to Haruka's arrival certainly, but the night of loud, passionate sex was a different matter. They both privately hoped that the walls were soundproofed.

Hotaru would take one bedroom, while Setsuna offered to take the small bed in the study and leave the other bedroom for Lisa when she arrived later. Setsuna didn't mind 'roughing it' as it were. "I've slept in worse conditions." She said with a smile. Michiru and Hotaru figured that she just wanted to play on the computer in private.

Everyone started to unpack and check to see if all his or her stuff was there before turning in for the night. The doorbell rang while they were doing this.

Setsuna answered the door and found Lisa standing there with a suitcase by her feet, an overnight bag in one hand, and a large pizza in the other.

"Happy housewarming!" She called out cheerfully as Setsuna gratefully took the pizza and bag from her and allowed her to come in. Hotaru and Michiru came in to the room at the sound of her voice and greeted her warmly.

"Did you have any problem getting here?" Michiru asked as they went into the kitchen and sat around the table. She found a few plates and glasses and they dug into the pizza with gusto.

"No. The same man who dropped you off came by and picked me up at the Manor." Lisa replied.

"How did your brothers react when you told them you were leaving?" Setsuna asked.

Lisa smiled. "I didn't tell them." She smiled at their shocked looks. "The party was still going after you and the others left. Mainly it was just a bunch of Bernard's friends and business associates by this point. William was too drunk to notice as well. I left a note saying I was leaving, not to follow me, and that they could both go to hell as far as I was concerned!"

The three of them were stunned by their friend's outburst. Lisa's face, hardened and she continued. "I no longer consider Bernard and William to be my brothers. I believe with all my heart and soul that they killed my Mother, and I intend to see them pay for it, no matter what the cost." She stated with grim resolve.

Michiru nodded and took Lisa's hands in hers. "I hear you. I believe you. We will help you bring them to justice, one way or another. We haven't known you very long and I wish we could have gotten to know Lady Beatrice more, but you are our friend and friends help each other." Michiru said firmly. Hotaru and Setsuna nodded their agreement.

Lisa was smiling through her tears at Michiru's words. The support of her new friends lifted her spirits considerably. "Thank you." She said simply. She stood and embraced Michiru, with Setsuna and Hotaru joining in.

"Thank you all so much." Lisa whispered.

"You're welcome Lisa. Now let's eat this pizza before it gets cold." Hotaru said. Everyone laughed and soon they were eating and talking about more pleasant things, like a few of the celebrities they had met at the reception. They talked well into the night until Hotaru dozed off at the table and Michiru told everyone to go to bed.

"Yes Michiru-mama." Hotaru, Setsuna, and Lisa replied in unison then laughed. Michiru laughed as well and shooed them off to bed. It promised to be a busy day tomorrow.

The next morning after Michiru and Hotaru had visited both the local grocer and baker to purchase some things for the days meals and such, they began to do research on Bernard and William.

They emailed Ami and advised her and the others of the situation and put her to work on finding anything she could from her end since she was the best researcher they knew. Ami and the others replied quickly and told them that they would help. They also offered to drop everything and come over and join them, but Michiru advised them to stay put for the moment, but thanked them for the offer. Usagi and the others reluctantly agreed.

"Your friends are very loyal." Lisa remarked.

"That they are indeed." Michiru replied with a smile.

Michiru also sent a message to Haruka to explain the situation to her. She had already told her about Lady Favershams' death but not about the fact that she had been murdered. She hated deceiving her lover, but she didn't want Haruka to worry too much. Now she told her the whole story and prayed that Haruka wouldn't do anything too rash.

They asked Lisa about the business affairs of the Faversham family. Lisa admitted that she stayed out of most of the business side of things, leaving that to William and Bernard. What she did know was that the main businesses the Favershams were involved in were real estate, textiles, and the manufacturing of steel. Lisa mostly handled the charity works that Lady Beatrice was involved in along with Diana.

"I'll see what I can find out today. I have to go back home later for the reading of Mom's will." Lisa said as she looked at her watch and grimaced. "And if I don't hurry I'll be late." She rushed into the shower and then changed into her business suit. The doorbell rang and the man who had dropped them off said that he was there to pick up Lisa.

"Coming!" Lisa called out as she came out of her room with briefcase in hand. She hugged each of them before she left and was off, leaving the three of them to continue their research. Michiru and Hotaru took a cab to the library while Setsuna worked away on the computer.

Several hours later Michiru and Hotaru returned from the library to find Setsuna sitting in his kitchen reading over several computer printouts while drinking a cup of tea. Setsuna smiled as Hotaru came up and hugged her while Michiru got a glass of Coke from the fridge for her daughter and for herself.

"So what did you find at the library?" Setsuna asked.

"Quite a bit. I looked at the newspaper archives, while Hime-chan looked at the family history. It makes for a bit of interesting reading." Michiru replied.

Hotaru took a sip of her Coke and said; "We confirmed what Lisa said about the family business, textiles and real estate. But up until Lord Faversham married Lady Beatrice nearly 40 years ago, they had been involved for about a hundred years, in the munitions business. Lady Beatrice detested violence and weapons and convinced Lord Faversham to get out of the business altogether."

"Granted the munitions business was in sharp decline 14 years after WW II, so he was happy to get out of it. They concentrated on their real estate and other ventures, which flourished after the war." Michiru said.

Setsuna nodded. "Ami dug up some stuff to that effect as well. I found some articles talking about Bernard proposing a deal with a few companies that made munitions and opening a factory near Causton. The factory may be the one you overheard them discussing, Hotaru." Setsuna beamed at the young girl who smiled in return.

"Presumably Lady Beatrice shot the deal down and scuttled his plans then." Michiru said.

"Yep. And this all took place not 4 months after 9/11." Setsuna added.

Michiru began to see the implications. After 9/11 the market for arms was booming worldwide. It was a huge market opportunity, and Bernard and William were the ultimate opportunists.

"Lady Beatrice opposed the factory and the sale of arms, but with her out of the way…" Michiru began. She was seething with anger over what the two brothers had done.

"There would be nothing to stop them from building their factories and going back into the arms business in a big way." Hotaru finished. She gripped her glass tighter. She hated William and Bernard even more now.

"Profit. It's all about profit." Setsuna stated with disgust. If there was anything that made her blood boil, it was the 'profit at any price' mentality that a lot of companies took, especially if the price was human lives.

They heard a car pull up outside so Setsuna stood up to see who it was. She saw the van that had dropped them off stop and watched as Diana and Lisa emerge from it. Setsuna smiled and announced their arrival to her family. They all went and greeted them.

"We have some good news." Lisa announced with a triumphant look as she and Diana came in. They each carried their briefcases with them, and Diana carried a large, heavy looking book bag as well.

"We have some information to share as well, but you go first." Michiru said.

They sat down in the living room together and spread out several folders on the coffee table while Michiru went and made some fresh tea. Hotaru brought out a plate of biscuits and they all got comfortable.

Diana began by telling them about the reading of the will. "As expected Beatrice left a sizeable amount of money to various charities as well as a few friends and the staff at the Manor. A few personal belongings were handed out as well, but the majority of the family fortune was distributed equally between the three children."

"Diana was well provided for as well." Lisa added. "But that wasn't the best part."

Diana smiled at this and reached into her briefcase and handed Hotaru an envelope. "Before she passed on, Beatrice had me make a few additions to her will. One was to see that your college education as well as your general well being was provided for."

Hotaru looked perplexed as she opened the envelope and read its contents, her violet eyes widening in shock. "Kami-sama!" She exclaimed as she looked up at Diana, her eyes full of tears.

"What is it?" Michiru and Setsuna exclaimed. Wordlessly Hotaru handed the letter to her two mothers. They took turns reading the letter and the attached check. A check made out to one Hotaru Tomoe in the amount of 100, 000 British pounds! Both of their jaws hit the floor.

"You should have seen Bernard and William's faces!" Lisa chortled.

"It was an absolutely delicious moment!" Diana said with a grin. "But it gets better; controlling interest in the business was also distributed equally between Bernard, William, Lisa and I."

Michiru grinned a bit at this news but her grin became a frown when a thought struck her. "But if something were to happen to either of you, wouldn't the shares in the company go to Bernard and William?"

Diana shook her head. "No, if something were to happen to either of us, the shares would go to a few of the other shareholders, most of whom have no great love for Bernard and William."

"This leaves them effectively up the proverbial creek without the equally proverbial paddle." Lisa finished.

Setsuna was grinning by now. "I imagine they were just a bit upset at all of this?"

Diana laughed. "Upset? They were foaming at the mouth! They were screaming at their solicitors to do something, nullify the will, and demand that Beatrice was incompetent when she made the will, anything. It was priceless!"

"You should have heard what they said about the three of you. They demanded that you be deported, or charged as terrorists or other ridiculous things." Lisa giggled. Hotaru, Michiru, and Setsuna giggled as well.

"Mind you I almost throttled them both for what they said next." Diana said. "For instance William wanted Setsuna arrested for assault and attempted murder." Diana said.

Setsuna snorted. "Oh, please. If I wanted to kill the twerp, I'd make sure I wouldn't be caught." Michiru and Hotaru knew, with all certainty, that Setsuna could do just that.

Lisa's face darkened. "Then Bernard started demanding that, and I quote: 'that dyke bitch and her dyke bitch daughter be arrested for murdering his mother.' Unquote."

Michiru's face went red as a vein in her forehead started throbbing. "Good thing I wasn't there, I would have killed them both. No one says anything like that about my daughter and gets away with it. No one."

Hotaru was trembling with rage as well. She opened her mouth to say something but Setsuna put her arm around her to calm her down. Eventually Hotaru relaxed a bit, but her anger was slow to leave her. Setsuna was angry as well, but she had several centuries of experience in controlling that anger. Bernard and William were dangerously close to making her lose that control though.

Everyone in the room took a few minutes to calm down a bit. After drinking her tea and taking several deep breaths Diana smiled and picked up the heavy looking book bag by her feet. "Oh yes, before I forget. A few gifts for Hotaru were sent to the hotel, and were sent to me."

"Gifts?" Hotaru's face lit up a bit, but she was puzzled as well.

Diana chuckled as she put the contents of the bag on the table. "A few people from the reception sent these to cheer you up a bit. I'd say you have a few admirers child."

Several books and a few pictures were spread across the table. Three of the books were from Michael Palin and Terry Jones. Michael sent her a copy of his latest travel journal, _Himalayan_, while Terry sent along a copy of his latest collaboration, _Who Murdered Chaucer? _An historical investigation into the apparent murder of Geoffrey Chaucer, the author of the Canterbury Tales. Both were personally autographed.

The third book was a copy of _The Pythons, an Autobiography by the Pythons. _It had been autographed by Terry and Michael as well and there was an invitation for Hotaru and her family to appear and possibly perform at a memorial tribute concert for Lady Faversham that they and several others were planning for next month at London's Theatre Royal, Drury Lane. They asked her to bring the book along, as most of the rest of the surviving Pythons would be there. Both Setsuna and Michiru enthusiastically said yes, and would send their confirmation by email to the address provided.

There were a few autographed portraits for each of them as well. Kenneth Branaugh, Diana Rigg, Brian Blessed, and a few others who had witnessed the incident at the party, and who opposed Lord Bernard and William signed the pictures.

There was also an invitation for all of them from HRH Queen Elizabeth II to join her and her family for high tea next week at Buckingham Palace. A note from the Earl of Wessex was attached stating; "Mum is a big fan of your (Michiru's) music as well. I bought her a few of your CDs awhile ago during a visit to Japan."

"You mean to tell me he knew who I was all along?" Michiru asked incredulously.

"Well I did say that they were admirers of yours." Diana replied with a mischievous grin. Michiru threw a pillow at her.

While Michiru and Diana argued, Hotaru reached down and picked up one of her new books to examine it more closely. When she picked it up a large envelope with her name typed on it, fell out. Puzzled, she brought it to Diana's attention.

"I really have no idea who sent that to you, child." Diana said with a shrug of her shoulders. Frowning, Hotaru went into the kitchen to look for a knife to open the envelope.

"So, are you going to accept the Queen's invitation?" Lisa asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course we are! I just hope that Haruka makes it here in time so the four of us can go together." Michiru replied before smacking herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand. "Baka!" She exclaimed. "I have nothing to wear!"

Setsuna just laughed. "Don't worry we have several days to find a few new outfits. I'm sure we can…" She was cut off by a loud scream from the kitchen.

"MAMA!" Hotaru screamed. Everyone scrambled to their feet and ran into the kitchen to see what had happened. They found a badly frightened Hotaru backing away from something on the kitchen table.

"What is it Hotaru? What's wrong?" Michiru asked in alarm as she rushed to her daughter's side. Hotaru pointed a trembling finger at some pictures on the table. Michiru looked over by Setsuna who was flipping through the photos with a look of pure rage on her face.

All of the pictures, a dozen of them were of Hotaru having a shower. There was a typed note saying simply; "There's more where that came from!" Michiru went deathly pale and bolted from the kitchen and ran into the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

Diana was on her cell phone to DCI Barnaby in a flash while Lisa turned to Setsuna. She saw the expression of pure hatred and loathing on her face and took a step backwards.

"I'll kill them. If it's the last thing I do, I will see them both dead for this." Setsuna vowed.

"We don't know that it was my brothers." Lisa said. Setsuna turned on her with a snarl.

"Don't be an idiot! Of course it was them, who the hell else would it be?" Setsuna shouted. "I should have killed William right then and there." She spat, slamming her fist into the wall for emphasis.

Diana turned on her, eyes blazing. "DCI Barnaby heard that and he told me to tell you that you will do no such thing! And I agree with him. He'll be here shortly and he wants all of us to calm down before he arrives."

A loud sob from Hotaru focused everyone's attention on the problem at hand. She was sitting on the floor with her knees tucked under chin and she was shaking. Setsuna's rage dissipated, to be replaced by sorrow. "Oh, Kami-sama! Hotaru I'm so sorry." She cried out as she sat beside her daughter and held her in her arms.

"Why? Why would they do this Mama?" Hotaru wailed.

"I don't know Hime-chan. I don't know." Setsuna replied as she gently rocked her daughter back and forth. Michiru came back in and joined them on the floor as the three sat there and cried helplessly. Lisa and Diana stood there and watched their friends feeling as helpless as they did.

Finally the three of them stood up and Michiru took Hotaru into the living room, away from the offensive photos, Setsuna following behind her. Lisa poured several glasses of ice water and brought them into the living room with Diana's help.

"Michiru, I called DCI Barnaby. He should be here at anytime." Diana said. Michiru nodded her thanks as she held her daughter close.

Barnaby and Troy were there 15 minutes later and Diana immediately took them into the kitchen. Half an hour later, a very angry Tom came out of the kitchen with the photos sealed in an evidence bag.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise you." Tom told Michiru and the others.

"Does this mean that you are going to arrest Bernard and William?" Michiru asked.

"It means that we are going to ask Lord Faversham and his brother a lot of questions." Tom replied. "In the meantime I want all of you to stay here, or at least stay together, and not go and do anything foolish. Especially you Miss Meioh." He added with a glare at Setsuna.

Setsuna returned his glare with a look that said; "I'd love to see you try and stop me!" But she soon relented. Instead she grabbed her jacket, wallet, and cell phone and headed for the door. "I believe I saw what you English call a pub down the street. If anyone wants me I'll be there." With that she stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

Tom motioned for Troy to follow her and turned his attention back to the others. He asked them several questions about where the envelope had come from, which book it was stuck in, and so forth. He ended up taking Hotaru's copy of _Who Murdered Chaucer? _With him as well, but he promised to have it back soon.

They also told Barnaby about their research and the contents of Lady Beatrice's will. He was impressed and told them so, but warned them not to interfere with a police investigation. At that moment Troy phoned and told him that Setsuna was indeed at the local pub as she said. At the moment she was on her second pint of bitter and was playing darts. He passed on her message that she was fine, that she wasn't about to do anything rash, and she would be back for supper. Barnaby thanked Troy and told him to stay with her for a bit. "Will do, Guv." He replied and broke the connection. Twenty minutes and a few polite words of encouragement later Tom went back to the station.

"I suppose that I should be going home as well. I have a lot of work to do." Diana remarked, checking her watch.

"Aren't you worried about what Bernard and William might do to you?" Michiru asked.

Diana placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, as I told you I am a survivor. No, I am going to another flat that I own that they don't know about. I go there to prepare for long and difficult legal battles like the one we're facing. Being alone helps me focus. I'll call you when I get there, here's the number." She handed Michiru a business card with the number on it then turned and smiled at Hotaru. "Courage, child. We will get through this together if we stay true to ourselves." She knelt down and embraced Hotaru and did the same with Lisa and Michiru before she left.

"She is a remarkable woman." Michiru said to Lisa after Diana left.

"That she is. She and Mum were the best of friends for so long. But I worry about her, she's been putting a brave face on it, but I know she misses Mum terribly. She has been keeping herself busy and not allowing herself time to mourn." Lisa remarked sadly.

Michiru nodded and looked at a nearby clock. "I guess I'll start making supper. Could you watch Hotaru for me?"

Lisa smiled. "I'd be glad to."

"Thanks Lisa." Michiru smiled in return as she went into the kitchen. Cooking and other domestic routines helped her keep her mind off certain things, and she resolved to spend at least an hour practicing her violin tonight before turning in. Lisa sat down beside Hotaru and they were soon reading Michael's book about the Himalayas together.

True to her word, Setsuna came back from the pub when Michiru was about to call everyone for supper. She had drunk a few pints and was a bit irritable, muttering about 'damn fool policemen and their stupid questions.' Michiru made her eat something and offered to run a bath for her downstairs. Setsuna agreed to that at least.

Diana called after dinner and told them that she was safe at home and bid them all good night. Michiru ran Setsuna's bath as promised and Setsuna was soon happily splashing away like a child. Hotaru and Michiru spent a bit of time practicing their violins while Lisa sat and watched. After a while Setsuna came upstairs feeling better and announced that she was turning in for the night. Hotaru asked if she would sleep with her in her bedroom, as she didn't want to be alone that night. Setsuna agreed and changed into her pajamas as Hotaru changed into hers. They bid Lisa and Michiru good night and turned in. After another hour or so of pleasant conversation, Lisa and Michiru did the same.

Early the next morning someone interrupted everyone's peaceful slumber by insistently ringing the doorbell and pounding on the door.

A very cross Hotaru, clad in slippers and robe, opened the door and was about to tell whoever it was off in a way that would make Haruka-papa proud and was startled to find Barnaby, Troy, and a few other police officers there.

"I'm sorry to wake you young lady, but we need to talk to you and your parents urgently, as well as Miss Faversham." Tom said in his official sounding voice. Hotaru nodded and sprinted off to get everyone.

"Tom! What's going on?" Michiru asked as she came into the front hallway, knotting the sash on her robe as she did so. Behind her Lisa came out of her room followed by Hotaru and a bleary-eyed Setsuna.

Tom looked at them and announced; "Miss Faversham, I am sorry to inform you that your brother William has been murdered."

Lisa nearly fainted but Michiru caught her. "Murdered! How?" Lisa stammered.

"He was found by his brother early this morning in the sitting room of their home. He had been stabbed repeatedly and left for all to find. We found the murder weapon, a large kitchen knife, at the scene. I'm afraid that I must ask you all to accompany me to the station." The four of them nodded dumbly and hurriedly got dressed before they were taken to the awaiting police cars and driven to Causton Police Station.

When they got there they found Bernard and his solicitors there waiting for them. Fortunately Diana was there as well.

"There they are! The bitches that killed my brother! I want them arrested at once!" He demanded to Barnaby and the Chief Constable who was there as well.

Setsuna clenched her fists and stepped up towards him, but Barnaby and Troy intervened. "Just calm down for a moment. We are going to take everyone's statements and fingerprints and we will have this matter sorted out soon. Until then we will move both parties to separate rooms." Tom said. Lisa and Diana were put in one room, while Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna were put in another. Bernard and his solicitors went with the Chief Constable to his office.

As Setsuna, Hotaru, and Michiru sat waiting in the interrogation room, a young WPC (Women's Police Constable) came in and served them tea and sandwiches. Soon after, Barnaby came in and started asking them questions about their whereabouts last night after he left them. They gave their statements and Tom left to do the same with Diana and Lisa. Another officer came in and took their fingerprints. When asked why he told them that fingerprints had been found on the knife and they needed theirs to eliminate them as suspects.

After a few more hours of waiting and answering more questions, the three of them were allowed out of the interrogation room and found Lisa and Bernard engaged in a screaming match.

Bernard was accusing Lisa and her 'dyke bitch friends' of killing William, while Lisa defended them. Diana stood in between them telling them both to shut up. She was ignored.

"That's enough!" Tom shouted over the din. Everyone in the room quieted down at his voice. The officers there knew from experience that if Barnaby was shouting, he was very angry indeed, something that didn't happen often.

Tom walked into the center of the room with Troy behind him. "We have the initial results of the autopsy on Bernard's body here." He announced, holding up several pieces of paper. "He was stabbed several times with a large knife taken from the kitchen of Faversham Manor. There were fingerprints on the knife, which, with the prints provided by everyone here, enabled us to tentatively identify his killer." He cast his gaze around the room until he focused on one person in particular. Setsuna.

"No." Michiru whispered. Hotaru began to whimper in fear.

Tom waved a few officers over and walked up to Setsuna. Troy had a set of handcuffs out and began to place them on her wrists as Tom started reading her rights. "Setsuna Meioh. I arrest you on the suspicion of the murder of William Faversham. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defense. If you do not mention, when questioned now, which you later rely on in court, anything you say will be given in evidence." Tom nodded and the cuffs were placed on her wrists.

"No. Not Setsuna-mama. Please no." Hotaru begged as Setsuna was led away.

Tom knelt down in front of her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about this, but I have no choice. I hope we can clear everything up soon."

Hotaru twisted out of his grasp and slapped him across the face. "I hate you!" She screamed and ran towards the door.

"Wait Hotaru!" Lisa called as she ran after her. Michiru was too stunned to move as she looked with tear-filled eyes at her best friend as she was led away.

Setsuna smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry; I'll be back for supper." She then allowed herself to be led away.

Lisa caught Hotaru and was trying to do her best to calm the hysterical girl. Diana was promising to defend Setsuna and get her out of jail, while Bernard stood there with a smug look on his face. Michiru stood there watching all of this with a stunned look on her face.

"What have I done?" She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**The English Way of Death.**

**Chapter Seven: Fallout.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, real or fictional, with a few exceptions.**

_Michiru's POV._

What have I done?

Those words kept ringing in my head as I lay soaking in the whirlpool bath. Normally being in water helped me to focus and think clearly, but now it was just a means to try and escape from my own folly.

I'll admit it; I got caught up in the thrill of actually trying to solve an actual murder just like the detectives in all the TV shows do. I actually envisioned myself as someone like Jessica Fletcher or Miss Marple. I even had a pair of trusty sidekicks in Hotaru and Setsuna. What can I say? I'm an idiot.

My housemate, fellow Senshi, co-parent of Hotaru, and best friend was in jail for murder. There was no escaping that fact no matter how much I tried to, and believe me I tried.

When Setsuna was taken away I lost it. I yelled at Diana to do something, I begged Tom to let her go, I even thought about transforming and busting her out, but the sad look on Hotaru's face stopped me. Lisa was trying her best to calm her down after she screamed at Tom. The poor thing was hysterical and all I could think about was myself.

Bernard was there for most of it. He was positively reveling in our misery. I could feel the hatred and rage building up in me and I was more than willing to vent it all on him. Tom, no fool he, saw this and escorted Bernard from the building. "It's not over!" I heard myself shout at him. Bernard just laughed in my face.

Diana, bless her, brought me back to reality. She grabbed me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes. "I'll take care of the police and get Setsuna freed. You tend to your daughter. She needs you now." I turned and saw my little princess huddled on the floor crying her eyes out and I finally came to my senses and went over to her.

We sat on the floor together holding each other and crying. "Why did they arrest Setsuna-mama? Why?" She asked me. I couldn't answer her.

Tom came over and knelt beside us. "I'll have a few uniformed officers take you back to your house Miss Kaioh." He said softly to us. I nodded and we stood up.

Hotaru stared at the floor as she muttered an apology to Tom for her actions and harsh words. He told her that he understood her pain and anger all too well. He added that he would work as quickly as possible to clear Setsuna of the charges.

"But I won't lie to you. The evidence against her doesn't make her case look good." He admitted. All I could do was thank him for his honesty and leave.

Lisa, Hotaru and I rode back to the house in silence. None of us could even look at the other at the time. We finally pulled up to the house and went back inside. Hotaru went straight to her room and shut the door without a word. I just sat down in a chair and stared at nothing. Lisa came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll make dinner later on if you want, Michiru." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, but I can manage." I replied.

"No, you just rest. You'll need your strength. Take a bath if it makes you feel better." Lisa said. I smiled and thanked her. She smiled at me and went into the study to make some calls then she announced that she had to go out for a bit.

"Promise me that you won't do anything too rash while I'm gone?" She asked.

I promised her that I wouldn't. I had something in mind that I thought at the time had been a good idea, but it turned into one of my stupider ideas that I have ever had.

After making a few calls and sending an email to Ami and the others, I asked Hotaru to join me in the living room.

"What is it Michiru-mama? Have you heard from Setsuna-mama?" She asked. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying and her hair was a mess. I thought this would make what I had to say all the easier.

"Have a seat Hime-chan." I smiled as I pointed at the couch. A bit hesitantly she sat down, a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Michiru-mama?" She asked in her concerned voice. I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Hotaru, I've come to a decision. Pack your bags you're going home." I said.

_"What?"_ She shouted back incredulously as she stood up again.

"I've decided that it's too risky for you to stay here. I've already contacted Usagi and the others and…" Hotaru interrupted me by slapping me across the face. My hand went to the spot where she hit me as I stared at her in shock. She had never done anything like this before.

_"How dare you Michiru-mama?" _She roared. Hotaru stood in front of me, fists clenched at her sides. I had never seen her this angry before and it scared me. She was shaking like a leaf as she spoke, her eyes full of tears.

"How dare you?" She repeated. "We are a family. We are supposed to stick together no matter what happens. We faced Galaxia and Chaos and all the rest together and that was worse than what we're facing now. Setsuna-mama wouldn't want us to leave her when she needs us the most and I won't leave her!" She was almost hysterical now.

"Hotaru I…" I tried to assert myself but she was having none of it.

_"Shut up! I'm not finished!" _Hotaru screamed. Her planetary symbol glowed on her forehead and I cowered there on the couch. "I want that bastard Bernard to pay for what he's done! I want justice for Lady Beatrice!" Her voice softened and she was crying now, her rage dissipating. Her symbol had also stopped glowing.

"I want Haruka-papa to be here. I want Setsuna-mama to be here." A sob escaped her lips. "I want us to be together again." She put her face in her hands and cried.

My heart sank as I realized how selfish I had been to doubt Hotaru's depth of character and her love for us. I stood and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Hotaru, I'm so very sorry." I was crying now.

She wriggled out of my grasp. "Just leave me alone Michiru-mama." She snapped before running to her room and slamming the door shut. I stood there in the living room feeling utterly defeated and very much alone.

_Back to the regular P.O.V._

Two hours later, Lisa came back to the house and thought that Michiru and Hotaru had gone out when she saw that no one was there in the living room.

"Hello? Michiru? Hotaru?" She called out. She thought she could hear muffled sobs from one of the bedrooms. Lisa was about to investigate when a voice called up from downstairs.

"I'm down here Lisa." Michiru called. Lisa left her jacket and briefcase in the kitchen and went downstairs.

Michiru was lying sprawled in the large whirlpool bath a glass of red wine sitting beside her. The lights were dimmed a bit and there were several scented candles lit. Soft music played in the background as well. It was supposed to be soothing and relaxing, but Lisa could see that her friend was anything but. She also noted that Michiru had been crying as she walked closer and knelt by the side of the tub.

"Are you all right?" Lisa asked, concerned.

Michiru took a large swig of wine and refilled her glass from the bottle sitting beside her. Lisa noted with worry that the bottle was half-empty.

"Oh lets see now, my best friend is in jail for murder, my daughter hates me, my lover is on the other side of the planet, and I generally feel like shit. So I'm just peachy right now, how about you?" Michiru replied with sarcasm dripping from each word.

Lisa swallowed nervously. "I've had better days." She admitted.

"Me too." Michiru took another swig. "Could you do me a favor and toss that radio in the water with me? I'd appreciate it thanks."

By this time Lisa had picked up another glass and poured herself a drink. She nearly gagged when Michiru asked her question, but recovered. She took a drink and smiled a bit. "Sorry, can't help you with that. The cords too short anyway."

"Damn." Michiru replied softly as she set her empty glass down. She closed her eyes and leaned back a bit. "I'm tired Lisa. I'm so damn tired of all of this."

"Let me help you." Lisa said softly as she set her glass down. She sat behind Michiru and began to gently massage her shoulders and neck. Michiru responded instantly to her touch.

"Mmm, that feels so good." Michiru murmured dreamily as she relaxed a bit more. Lisa smiled and applied a bit more pressure as she leaned a bit closer.

"I'm glad you like it." Lisa whispered softly into her ear. She leaned closer and began to slowly trail short kisses along Michiru's shoulders and neck.

"Lisa…" Michiru groaned.

"Shhh. Just relax." Lisa whispered. She began to kiss Michiru's cheek while her hands began to lower towards her breasts. Finally Michiru's eyes snapped open and she grabbed Lisa's hands.

"Lisa stop!" Michiru demanded as she turned around. Lisa tore her hands from Michiru's and covered her mouth in acute embarrassment. Michiru was sitting up now and she quickly covered up as she blushed as well.

"Oh God! I'm sorry I…" Lisa stood and backed away slowly. Then she turned and bolted from the basement, slamming the door behind her.

"Wait Lisa!" Michiru called out uselessly. She sighed in exasperation and slumped back down into the tub.

"Michiru no baka!" She growled as she hit her head repeatedly on the edge of the tub. "Maybe I should call Usagi and the others and get them pissed off at me as well. Oh wait I think I may have done that already." She sighed as she leaned back in the water. "Damn it!" She wondered if there was an extension cord around somewhere.

Another hour passed as she lay there in the tub until she finally came to the conclusion that electrocuting herself was a bad idea. She got out of the tub, dried off and slipped her robe on before going upstairs. She paused by both Hotaru's and Lisa's rooms before going to hers. She heard silence from her daughter's room, and muffled crying from her friends. Michiru resolved to make it up to both of them after she got dressed.

Michiru went into her room and pulled on a simple teal T-shirt and blue jeans along with underwear and white socks. She was in the middle of brushing her hair when someone knocked tentatively on her door.

"Michiru-mama?" Hotaru called out softly.

"Come in Hime-chan." Michiru replied with a smile. The door opened to reveal a very sad looking Hotaru framed in the doorway.

"Michiru-mama I'm sorry for yelling at you and hitting you and everything." She said humbly as she stared at the floor, not wanting to look at her.

"Hotaru I'm the one who should apologize. I never should have doubted you or said what I did. I'm so sorry. Come here and give your Mama a hug." Michiru smiled broadly and opened her arms out. Hotaru smiled and gratefully ran into her arms. They were to busy apologizing and telling each other how much they loved one another to notice a car pull up and two people enter the house until a familiar and welcome voice interrupted them.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Setsuna said from the doorway. She grinned at the sight of her daughter and housemate holding each other and staring at her in shock.

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru exclaimed happily. Setsuna's smile widened as she rushed into the loving embrace of her family.

"We missed you so much Setsuna-mama." Hotaru sobbed.

"I missed you both as well Hime-chan." Setsuna was crying with relief as she held both of them tightly not wanting to let them go. Diana smiled from the doorway at the happy family before quietly going to check on her young charge.

"How did you get out?" Michiru asked. The three of them sat on the edge of the bed as Michiru and Hotaru waited breathlessly for her explanation.

"I didn't use my powers to escape if that's what you're wondering." Setsuna began. "Diana called the Japanese embassy and told them about my plight. They, in turn, called the local MP, who called the Chief Constable, who called Tom. Tom was only too happy to comply with the release order seeing as I was arrested only because the Chief insisted in the first place. Call it appealing to a higher power if you will."

Michiru smiled. "I don't care what it is and how it happened. You're free and back with us where you belong and that's all that matters."

"Hear, hear." Hotaru echoed Michiru's sentiments as she embraced Setsuna. "I love you Setsuna-mama. And you as well Michiru-mama."

"We love you as well Hime-chan." Setsuna replied as they embraced again.

"We should really go and thank Diana for getting you out." Michiru stated. Setsuna and Hotaru nodded and the three of them left the bedroom hand in hand in search of their benefactor.

They found Lisa in the kitchen putting the teakettle on. When she saw Setsuna she cried out happily and hugged her friend. Setsuna smiled and thanked her for everything including watching over her family. Lisa looked at Michiru with a sad expression but said nothing.

"Where's Diana?" Hotaru asked.

"She said she had another errand to run and that she'd be back soon. She also asked me to start making supper in awhile." Lisa replied. She looked over at Michiru again. "I'm happy that you're here Setsuna, but could I speak to Michiru alone please?"

Setsuna looked puzzled but she nodded in assent. "Of course. Come on Hime-chan, let's go look at those new books of yours." She and Hotaru left the kitchen leaving Michiru to face Lisa.

"Lisa I…" Michiru began, but Lisa stopped her by putting a finger on her lips.

"No, it's my fault Michiru. I tried to take advantage of you when you were in a fragile state and I apologize." Lisa faltered, her hand falling away from Michiru's face. "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me now."

Michiru smiled and gently took Lisa's hand in hers. "I don't hate you Lisa. You tried to comfort me when I needed it the most and that was good. But I love Haruka and I always will, please understand that." Lisa looked crestfallen and Michiru placed her hands on her shoulders. "If there is one thing I've learned over the last few years, it's that anyone can find that one special person they'll love for the rest of their life if they try their best."

"Do you think I could find that someone?" Lisa asked softly.

"I know you can." Michiru replied. Lisa looked at her through her tears and smiled as she embraced her friend. They stood together like that for several minutes until another person cleared her throat from behind them.

"Geeze, and you tell me I'm a flirt? Can't I leave you three alone for a few days without you causing trouble?" A familiar throaty voice chided gently.

Michiru and Lisa broke apart and spun around to find the tall lean figure of Haruka Tenoh standing in the doorway with her arms folded and a grin on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**The English Way of Death.**

**Chapter Eight: Confrontation.**

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters.

"Haruka?" Michiru asked scarcely daring to believe that it was indeed her lover standing in front of her now.

"Yep, that's me." Haruka replied, her grin never faltering for a second. Lisa just stared at the tall woman in shock and quickly stepped away from Michiru.

"Oh Kami-Sama! It's you! It's really you!" Michiru cried out as she ran up and threw her arms around Haruka's shoulders. Haruka strode into the kitchen arms outstretched and met her halfway. Haruka held Michiru tightly as several days of pain, frustration, and loneliness came flooding from Michiru in a burst of tears and cries of joy.

Diana stepped into the kitchen with a big grin on her face. She was happy to see the lovers reunited at last. She also saw Lisa looking on with a mixture of happiness and regret. Diana was about to go over and comfort her young charge but ended up leaping out of the path of a purple and black blur that ran into the kitchen crying 'Haruka-papa!'

Haruka set Michiru aside and crouched down a bit to let her daughter run into her arms. "Hey princess it's great to see…oof!" She said as Hotaru ran into her waiting arms nearly knocking her over. She wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist and effortlessly lifted her off the floor. Hotaru let out a squeal of delight and kissed Haruka repeatedly on the cheek.

"I've missed you so much Haruka-papa!" Hotaru cried as she hugged her 'papa' around the neck.

"I've missed you as well Hime-chan." Haruka said as she kissed her daughter. She felt another pair of arms wrap around her arm and turned to see Setsuna's smiling face.

"We all missed you Haruka." Setsuna said softly as she kissed Haruka on the cheek. Michiru put her arms around Haruka's waist and the four of them stood their reviling in the fact that they were together at last.

Diana and Lisa stood back and watched them having their family reunion, both were happy to see that their friends were now reunited with their fourth member. Lisa was still feeling ashamed over her actions, and hoped that Haruka was a forgiving person. Diana sensed what she was thinking since Lisa admitted to her what had happened between her and Michiru. She placed a hand on her charge's shoulder and whispered; "Don't spoil their happiness. Let Michiru tell her side before you do anything rash." She advised. Lisa mutely nodded her assent.

Finally, the family broke their embrace and Haruka went up to Lisa with her hand outstretched in greeting. "You must be Lisa whom Michi and Hime-chan were talking about in their emails. It's nice to meet you in person at last." Lisa smiled and took her hand. "Your picture doesn't do you justice." Haruka added with an impish grin. Lisa flushed as Diana put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Haruka…" Michiru growled as she swatted Haruka in the back of the head. Setsuna and Hotaru stood back and giggled a bit. Things were back to normal in their family.

Everyone adjourned to the living room where Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru sat together on the couch while Diana and Lisa sat opposite them in a pair of comfy chairs. Hotaru sat in Haruka's lap with Michiru and Setsuna sat on either side of them.

They filled Haruka in on the events of the last several days. Haruka was very proud of her daughter for winning the scholarship, and stated that she wished that she could have thanked Lady Beatrice personally.

Haruka's smile quickly turned to rage when she learned about William striking Hotaru, and the photos showing up the next day.

"If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him myself." Haruka growled. Hotaru looked at her sadly.

"Setsuna-mama was arrested for killing him, but she didn't do it. I couldn't bear to lose you or Michiru-mama or Setsuna-mama over that pig, even if he deserved it." She said staring up into Haruka's eyes imploringly.

"You're right Hime-chan, as usual." Haruka replied holding her closer.

They talked about Setsuna's arrest and the fallout from that, including Hotaru's reaction to Michiru trying to send her home. Haruka, Lisa, Diana, and Setsuna just looked at the two of them in shock.

"We've made up, don't worry about it." Michiru stated simply, taking Hotaru's hand. That eased everyone's fears a bit.

Lisa tried to talk about what happened between her and Michiru but couldn't find the words. What could she say? "Well Haruka, Michiru was naked and in the tub, not to mention the fact that she'd drunk half a bottle of wine, so I decided, after a drink or two myself, to seduce her." _Yes that would go over well._ She thought.

Michiru noticed her discomfort and said simply; "Lisa came back after that and we sat and had a long talk that cleared a few things up in my head and after that Hotaru and I made up and Setsuna showed up. Thank you Lisa, for being there." Michiru smiled at her friend who smiled and nodded in return.

"Diana? How did you know when to go and pick up Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked, puzzled.

"Two days ago, I emailed Haruka and urged her to come here as soon as possible." Setsuna announced. "Diana and I arranged for her to call Diana when she arrived, by providing her cell number and a photo."

Diana picked up the story. "Haruka called me from Heathrow this morning and then from Causton terminal as we arranged. Setsuna gave me her photo and I went to the train station and waited. That was one of my errands from earlier, other than arranging for Setsuna's release."

Haruka was next. "She told me that Setsuna had been arrested but was being released soon. And the rest is history."

Setsuna smiled at the surprised looks on Michiru and Hotaru's faces. "We wanted to surprise you." She said simply.

"You succeeded congratulations." Michiru quipped. They all laughed again. "But we're together again, and ready to face whatever Bernard tries next."

"You can bet that whatever it is it won't be pleasant." Lisa warned.

"Ah let him try. He has no idea who he's messing with." Haruka grinned wolfishly. Michiru shot her a warning look, while Setsuna and Hotaru just sighed.

"What? You're going to put on a cape and tights and go after Bernard?" Lisa asked incredulously.

"Well, no cape, but…" Haruka muttered but was silenced by three elbows to her ribs. Lisa just stared at them in shock, while Diana just shook her head.

Before Haruka could embarrass them any further, Michiru announced that she was going to make supper. Lisa and Diana insisted on making a celebratory dinner while the four of them got caught up. The foursome agreed and Diana and Lisa went into the kitchen leaving them to talk about their plans for the rest of their vacation, and Haruka's racing exploits in America.

After supper they all sat around and chatted about anything and everything. When Haruka heard about the invitation to the Lady Beatrice Memorial show, she was all for it. Michiru and Haruka performed together often, Michiru with her violin, Haruka on piano. Hotaru wanted to perform as well since she missed her chance at the festival and her parents gave their assent. Setsuna on the other hand had little musical ability and was fairly shy around crowds of people.

"I can do a few magic tricks." She offered. Her family looked at her skeptically, they knew damn well that Setsuna knew some 'tricks' that would make the entire Magician's Union turn in their wands or lynch her. Setsuna had read the itinerary on the Internet and saw that there was a segment for children.

"Maybe I could do some simple sleight of hand tricks and card tricks for them?" She suggested. To prove what she could do, she spent nearly an hour doing coin tricks and a few card tricks for her friends and family. Lisa and Diana were impressed enough to make a recommendation to the shows' organizers.

"The show is an all day affair, and you might even get on television. Who knows?" Lisa remarked with a shrug. "I'll call tomorrow and schedule an appointment for all of you."

"There is also a possibility that you each could get asked to perform in a few song numbers and comedy sketches." Diana warned.

"Hey, I don't know about the others, but I'll try anything once." Haruka stated suggestively. Michiru elbowed her in the ribs, while Setsuna buried her face in her hands and Hotaru just sighed in exasperation and announced that she was taking a bath in the whirlpool tub now.

"We have a whirlpool tub?" Haruka asked in surprise, before giving Michiru a suggestive look.

"Hey! It's my turn to use the tub now." Hotaru exclaimed with a pout. Everyone laughed again.

"Go ahead Hime-chan, we'll try it later." Michiru said. Hotaru kissed her parents, bowed to Diana and Lisa and scurried off.

After Hotaru retreated to the relative safety of the whirlpool bath, Michiru suggested that the four of them should spend tomorrow together to get caught up and try not to think about the mess with Bernard for one day. Setsuna and Haruka agreed and Setsuna was sure that Hotaru would be all for it as well. Diana and Lisa suggested a few spots that they may want to visit and a nice restaurant for lunch. Michiru wrote all of their suggestions down and thanked them.

"What will the two of you do while we're out?" Setsuna asked.

"I have a few legal briefs to prepare, so I'll be at my flat all day." Diana replied.

"What about you Lisa?" Michiru asked, noticing that her friend still looked a bit down.

Lisa smiled at her reassuringly. "I think I'll go talk to a few old friends of mine after I chat with the show organizers. Maybe I just need some time by myself for a bit." Michiru smiled, walked over, and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Have fun, then." Michiru said.

"And you as well." Lisa replied with a warm smile.

Haruka yawned at this point, as did Setsuna. "Well, it's getting late, and we all have busy days planned, so I guess I'll tell Hime-chan it's time for bed." Setsuna remarked as she looked at her watch.

"Sounds like a plan. Michi and I need to spend some, ah, 'quality time' together as it is." Haruka grinned.

"Ruka!" Michiru exclaimed. Haruka laughed and pulled her into a loving embrace and a deep, passionate kiss. Haruka then whispered something into Michiru's ear, which caused her to blush, and then giggle. They then walked briskly to the master bedroom.

"Good night all! Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Haruka said with a smile and a lewd wink.

"Ruka!" Michiru exclaimed again as they went into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. Soft moans and other sounds could be heard then.

"Ah, Setsuna? Are they always like that?" Lisa asked, blushing furiously and jerking a thumb at the door to the master bedroom. More giggling could be heard.

"You have no idea." Setsuna grumbled as she stood and headed for the basement door. She paused and looked at a red-faced Diana who was hurrying for the front door. "Are those walls soundproofed?"

"Ah, no. Not really. Sorry." Diana replied before hurrying out.

"Great." Setsuna muttered as she headed downstairs leaving Lisa sitting shocked over the antics of her new friends.

The next morning, a slightly frazzled Setsuna was in the kitchen putting water into the teakettle when an equally frazzled Hotaru slouched into the kitchen and slumped into a chair. It looked like it was going to be a bright and sunny day outside for their family excursion at least.

"Good morning Hime-chan. Did you sleep well?" Setsuna asked as she put the kettle on to cook.

"As well as can be expected." Hotaru grumbled. Her bedroom was right next to the master bedroom. She ended up trying to sleep with pillows covering her ears. Setsuna smiled a bit and kissed her on the cheek as she placed a cereal bowl in front of her daughter. Hotaru grunted and reached for the cereal in front of her.

Lisa came in as Setsuna was making a pot of tea. She looked very happy and refreshed. "Good morning all! Isn't it a beautiful day today?" She was beaming happily while Setsuna and Hotaru glared daggers at her. Of course her room was the furthest from the master suite. Lisa ignored the glares and happily took a cup of tea before sitting down beside Hotaru. Setsuna sighed and poured herself another cup.

"Good morning!" Michiru called out as she strode into the kitchen, Haruka on her heels. They both looked refreshed as well, which was amazing all things considered.

"Oh thank you Sets. I could use a cup of tea right now." Michiru grabbed the cup from Setsuna and kissed her on the cheek after she hugged a smiling Lisa and a glowering Hotaru. Haruka greeted everyone warmly as well and grabbed a third cup from Setsuna. Setsuna was muttering darkly as she started making a fresh pot of tea.

Diana walked into the house looking extremely pleased about something. She greeted everyone warmly and received three cheery 'good mornings' and two annoyed grunts in reply. She went up to Setsuna who was pouring water into a pot of tea. Setsuna spotted her and snatched the pot away and held it protectively.

"Mine!" she shouted, doing a passable impression of a certain Lord of the Rings character. Diana blinked and sat down, accepting the glass of orange juice that Haruka handed to her.

"What brings you here Diana? I thought you had a pile of legal briefs to prepare?" Michiru asked.

"I do, but Tom called me and gave me some good news this morning. He gave our evidence on Bernard to the Fraud Division and they now have a fair amount of evidence against him, enough to justify going to his office and home and searching his records. By all accounts this will enable them to file charges of fraud and other securities violations against Bernard." Everyone's spirits lifted at her news, except Hotaru's.

"What about the murder of Lady Beatrice. Doesn't anyone care about that?" She demanded.

"They do child, they do." Diana replied. "With our evidence they can investigate further into Beatrice's murder." Diana stood and walked over to place a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "You have to take the small victories when you can, child."

Hotaru smiled at her. "You're right I'm sorry."

Diana smiled and kissed her on the head. "That's all right child."

They talked some more about their plans for the day, and Dian left soon after. They managed to get Setsuna to relinquish her precious teapot long enough for her to get ready for the day's excursion. They packed a few items like cameras, sketchbooks, and painting supplies into the mini-van that Diana arranged for Haruka, and they were on their way. Along the way they dropped Lisa at a friend's place.

"Have fun, Lisa." Michiru said.

"I'll see you all later." Lisa replied. She waved as they drove off. Her spirits buoyed she turned to go into the home of her friends, unaware of the sinister presence lurking behind her in a nondescript car.

Bernard watched from the shadows as Lisa's dyke friends drove away, leaving his sister alone. He quickly drove across the street and parked closely to the unsuspecting young woman. Leaving the car idling, he got out and quickly ran up behind his prey, wrapping one arm around her neck, the other placing a rag doused with a liberal amount of chloroform around her face. Lisa struggled briefly and went limp in his arms. Satisfied, Bernard tossed her inert form in the back of the car and drove away.

Hours later, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna returned to the house and noticed that no one seemed to be home. They looked around to see if Lisa was around but found no sign of her. They called Diana to see if she was at her flat.

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning. I wouldn't worry, knowing Lisa she's going to stay overnight with her old chums from Oxford." She told Michiru. Michiru thanked her and hung up.

After supper, Setsuna and Hotaru were playing on the computer, while Haruka and Michiru were playing a different kind of game in the whirlpool bath, when there was a loud crash from the living room.

Setsuna and Hotaru charged into the living room to see that the front window had been broken in. Haruka and Michiru ran upstairs tying their robes. "What happened?" Haruka demanded.

Everyone looked around the floor to see what had broken the window and Hotaru spotted a large brick. Setsuna gingerly stepped around the broken glass as she was the only one wearing shoes. She picked up the brick, which had a note wrapped around it.

"What is it?" Michiru asked, worried. Setsuna opened the note, read it once and then passed it on to Michiru, her face growing angry.

Michiru gasped and read the note aloud. "I have her. Do not call the police. This matter is between us. Come to the manor before midnight, or she dies!" They all knew the note was from Bernard. Everyone stood there stunned at first, and then their surprise gave way to rage.

"No more games. I am through with Bernard and his schemes." Michiru spat. Everyone nodded, and as one, they went to their rooms and found their hidden transformation wands.

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

With a flash of light and color, the Sailor Senshi had officially made their return to the United Kingdom. Precisely at that moment the phone chose to ring.

"Hello?" Michiru snapped as she hit the speakerphone button.

"Is that you Michiru?" Diana asked sounding frantic.

"Yes it's me. Diana, we think Bernard has kidnapped Lisa." Michiru said

"I know. A note was slipped under my door a few minutes ago. I'm heading over there now." Diana stated.

"No! Please Diana, stay home and let… let Tom handle it." Michiru was about to say 'let us handle it' but stopped herself.

There was a long pause on the other end. "You're right. I'll call Tom immediately." Diana said with a reluctant sigh.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he can save her." Hotaru tried to sound reassuring.

"I hope so child, I hope so." Diana replied before hanging up.

"Diana!" Michiru shouted uselessly at the dial tone. "Damn it!" She turned to face her family. "One way or the other, us or him. This ends tonight." She vowed.

"Right!" They all agreed then slipped raincoats over their fuku before dashing out to the van.

Over an hour and a few wrong turns later, they pulled up to Faversham Manor. There were only a few lights turned on inside, but the driveway was brightly lit. It was approaching 2200 now, and it was fairly dark outside. A light rain had begun to fall as well.

"Looks like we were expected." Uranus commented as she stopped the van and switched the engine off.

"Let's not disappoint our host then." Pluto said as she stepped out of the van. Everyone nodded, removed their raincoats, grabbed their weapons, and made their way to the manor on foot.

"Front or back door?" Saturn asked.

"Front. Like Pluto said, let's not disappoint the son of a bitch." Neptune said. Everyone nodded and silently made their way to the front door.

Pluto was ready to use her key staff to unlock the door but Uranus noticed that it was ajar. She pushed on it and the door opened silently on well-oiled hinges. A path was lit from the foyer leading to the sitting room where Hotaru had her impromptu concert. They were expected after all!

Cautiously they made their way inside, their senses alert for any signs of ambush. Each of them wondered where the servants were. Had Bernard dismissed them, anticipating a confrontation? It was certainly possible. They wished that Sailor Moon and the others were there as backup, especially Mercury and her visor and computer. But the four of them were alone.

Halfway there, Neptune called a halt and checked her mirror. "Show me Lisa." She commanded. She saw an image of a bound and gagged Lisa in one of the bedrooms. She couldn't tell if Lisa was alive or not, but she had been beaten severely.

"Damn him!" Neptune growled softly her hand tightening on the mirror. Uranus took her hand in hers.

"We'll get him." She vowed. Neptune nodded and they continued.

They came up to the closed doors of the sitting room, and like the front door, one was slightly ajar, and light trickled out from within. Uranus took one door handle and readied her Space Sword. Neptune took the other and had her Deep Aqua Mirror ready. Behind them Saturn and Pluto readied their Silence Glaive and Garnet Staff respectively. With a nod the doors were pushed inwards.

A man, Bernard presumably, was seated in an easy chair facing away from them. A bottle of brandy and a glass sat beside his right hand. A tall lamp beside him was the only illumination aside from the fire burning in the fireplace. Neptune switched on the nearest light as she came into the room.

"Okay Bernard, where's Lisa?" Neptune demanded as they strode into the room. Bernard made no reply or attempt to stand up as they edged closer.

"You heard the lady, tell us!" Uranus snarled. Bernard still didn't reply. They moved around to face him and gasped collectively. Bernard sat in the chair, his arms resting on the armrests of the chair, and his head lolling to one side, a bloody third eye in the center of his forehead. Lord Bernard Faversham was dead, a single bullet to the head.

The four Senshi stared at the body in shock, none of them able to find their voices. Finally Neptune voiced the question in their minds. "Why?"

_"Because he was my son!" _A familiar voice called from the doorway. They all jumped at the voice and faced its owner. Neptune gasped. She now understood everything, and yet nothing at all.

"I would advise you and your family not to move Michiru. I assure you I am quite an excellent shot." Diana Pratchett announced as she strode into the room, a silver Walther PPK automatic pistol cocked and leveled at the four astonished Senshi.


	9. Chapter 9

**The English Way of Death.**

**Chapter Nine: Revelations.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters.**

Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru all stared at the woman in front of them in total shock. Over the last few, tumultuous days, Diana Pratchett had become a close friend and confidant to them in their quest for justice. Now that confidant stood before them leveling a pistol at them.

"Diana, Why?" Michiru demanded. Her anger was gone now, to be replaced by sadness and confusion. She felt Haruka tensing up to attack, and Setsuna doing the same. Hotaru just stared at the woman she had admired practically since they had met, and now feared.

"Please place your weapons on the floor and step back from them." Diana demanded as she stepped closer. She appeared to be confidant and fully in control of the situation.

"Why should we?" Haruka challenged, raising her sword and preparing to charge. Michiru grabbed her arm knowing that Diana would shoot her down before she could cross the 10 feet that separated them. Diana sighed but didn't aim at Haruka; instead she leveled the pistol at a point directly between Hotaru's eyes.

"You wouldn't." Setsuna whispered in a harsh voice. Beside her Hotaru let out a strangled sob and let her glaive fall to the floor.

"I detest using my son's methods, but if you don't comply, rest assured Setsuna, I will." Diana stated, a brief flicker of regret flashing over her otherwise stony expression. Without a word Setsuna, Michiru, and a reluctant Haruka placed their talismans on the floor and stepped back.

Diana motioned for the four of them to sit on a nearby couch together, and the Senshi complied. Michiru sat next to Haruka, while a badly frightened Hotaru huddled in Setsuna's lap. All four of them stared at their host with expressions of anger, sadness, and betrayal.

"Forgive me child, I could never harm you. Please believe that." Diana said sadly as she sat facing them in a wing-backed chair, her pistol never wavering. Hotaru returned her sad expression with a look of pure hatred. Diana looked stricken for a moment but regained her composure quickly.

"Now I imagine you have a few questions to ask me. I shall endeavor to answer them to the best of my ability. But ask quickly, as we do not have much time." Diana stated.

"Where's Lisa?" Michiru asked.

"She is upstairs in her bedroom, tied up. Bernard said she was still alive as far as he knew, although he did beat her severely, the brute." Diana replied, sparing a glance at the late, unlamented heir.

"You said that Bernard was your son? What about William and Lisa?" Setsuna asked.

Diana sighed. "Yes, Bernard and William were my sons."

"How?" Hotaru blurted.

Diana sighed again and smiled whimsically. "It all started over 40 years ago when I was attending the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. I met a young girl there named Beatrice Wilson there. We hit it off immediately and became the best of friends. Soon after we became lovers."

"Beatrice Wilson? You mean Lady Beatrice?" Michiru gasped.

"The same." Diana confirmed. "We were inseparable for the few years we were there. Then we went off to Oxford University together, Beatrice to study history and the arts, I to study the law. She wished to be a teacher, while I wished to be a solicitor. We both joined the Oxford University Dramatic Society since we still loved acting as much as we loved each other. It was then that Beatrice met Bernard Faversham Sr."

"Bernard and Williams's father?" Haruka asked.

"Correct." Diana replied. "He regularly attended the Oxford Review and became quite smitten with Beatrice. She was flattered, of course, and who wouldn't be. He was the handsome dashing son of a British nobleman. Not to mention being staggeringly wealthy. He began to court her but she just wanted to remain friends. That's when their families got involved."

Michiru interrupted. "Did your family and Beatrice's know about your relationship?" She knew a fair bit about how same sex relationships were frowned upon on so-called 'polite' society.

"Beatrice had told her mother about us before she met Lord Faversham. She could never keep secrets from her to save her life. But she never told her father. He was very enthusiastic about his only daughter marrying into one of the wealthiest families in Britain. Beatrice's family was well off to be sure, but the Faversham family were in a class all their own. Reluctantly, Beatrice agreed to marry Bernard Sr. She could never say no to her father either."

"How did you take it?" Setsuna asked softly.

"I was saddened to see her marry Bernard Sr. because I thought that I would never see my beloved again. I was wrong, happily. After I graduated, I took a job with the law firm that the Faversham family had retained for years and Beatrice took me as her own, private solicitor. I was happy to be with her in any capacity, and a few years later I became the family retainer. But that's when things stared going wrong."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"Beatrice confided in me that Bernard was becoming upset over the fact that she couldn't have any children. It drove him, literally, to drink, and he was becoming more abusive towards her." Diana said.

Hotaru felt Setsuna stiffen a bit and looked up to see her sad expression. Like Beatrice, Setsuna was unable to have children of her own. Setsuna smiled at her and returned her attention to Diana.

"So you agreed to become a surrogate mother for Beatrice then?" Setsuna asked.

"Correct again. But not at first." Diana conceded. "She asked me a few times and I refused. I hated Bernard Sr. for what he was doing to my Beatrice, and I wanted her to leave him. She told me that leaving Bernard would kill her father and mother for sure. After a lot of begging I finally relented. She was always a bit frail, physically, but she could be quite forceful when she wanted to be, something she and Hotaru had a bit in common." She smiled a bit at Hotaru, who smiled back.

"We seem to have a lot of things in common." Haruka mused.

"That we do. Except that our children turned out vastly different." Diana said sadly as she looked at her son's corpse. "Bernard Jr. was born 9 months later, which coincided with Bernard Sr. becoming the 34th Lord Faversham after his father passed on. Three years later William was born." Diana paused to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Did they ever know that Beatrice wasn't their real mother?" Michiru asked.

"No. We took great pains to make sure that they would never know. Not that it mattered really. Despite Beatrice's best efforts, and mine, I had become their godmother, and thus responsible for their education, they took after their father." Diana said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"Despite everything, Bernard Sr. was a wicked, evil man. He kept that aspect away from his public life of course, but to his family he was a bully, and his business associates feared him for his temper and ruthlessness." Diana stated.

"Then how was Beatrice able to get him to get out of the munitions business in the first place?" Setsuna asked.

"Part of it was economics as you surmised." Diana replied. "But his drinking and debauchery had caught up to him in the form of his first heart attack. He was in the middle of one of his rants about the business when he collapsed suddenly. While he recovered Beatrice and I urged him to get out of the munitions trade, and miraculously, he agreed. The first heart attack changed him for the better, for a time. Like I told you child, you have to celebrate the small victories when you can." She said while smiling at Hotaru.

"You said he changed for a time, what happened?" Haruka asked.

Diana sighed mournfully. "Everything was fine for a few years, then Britain went into an economic recession for a while and his businesses were affected. He began to drink heavily again, and in one of his drunken rages, he raped one of the maids."

The four Senshi collectively gasped. "Was that maid Lisa's mother." Michiru asked, fearing the worst." Diana's silence confirmed her fears.

"My God." Setsuna breathed.

Diana nodded and continued. "Bernard used his wealth and influence to cover up his mistakes as usual. The maid was committed to an insane asylum where she died 6 years later, never knowing, or denying that she'd had a daughter. Young Lisa was raised by Beatrice and I, while Bernard loved her and spoiled her rotten, which didn't sit well with her older brothers. Bernard Jr. and William bullied her constantly. Bernard Sr. called Lisa 'the greatest thing I have ever produced in my long miserable life.' He died of cancer in 1998 leaving Beatrice in charge until she passed on. Something else that didn't sit well with Bernard Jr. and William."

"Who plotted to do away with Lady Beatrice" Michiru was connecting the dots in her mind.

"Precisely. After his plan to go back into munitions fell apart Bernard Jr. along with William, began to plot her demise. They decided to slowly poison her with arsenic, a very slow lingering death that wouldn't arouse much suspicion. If those dammed fools could have waited 6 months longer, perhaps a year at the most, it wouldn't have mattered."

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

Diana was crying now. "Because my beloved Beatrice was dying of cancer." She told the stunned family. "She wouldn't have lasted much longer, and the stroke didn't help. I know because I took enough medical courses over the years to certify as a nurse, which enabled me to stay by her side."

"But Bernard and William didn't know and with their new deal in the works, they couldn't afford to wait." Setsuna said.

"Correct. Bernard and William were as impatient as their father, not to mention sharing in his bad habits. Drinking, womanizing, gambling, and in William's case, a drug addiction and a predilection for young girls." Diana watched as Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna held Hotaru who slumped over a bit, crying loudly.

"Did you kill William as well?" Setsuna demanded.

"Yes I did." She confessed without a trace of guilt. "For what he did to young Hotaru was unforgivable. I confronted him and he bragged about it in his drunken stupor. He had concealed cameras in the guest rooms in order to feed his perverse desires. He told me about what he wanted to do to Hotaru and I became enraged, grabbed a knife from the kitchen and killed him. Bernard found the body first and conceived the plan to frame Setsuna. He kept the glass with your fingerprints on it from the reception he was going to frame you for my murder or Lisa's he said. He used Scotch tape to lift your prints and place them on the knife. Something he saw on a TV show. He confessed all that on tape before I killed him and took the pistol he was planning to use on the four of you." She removed a Beretta .22 automatic and a tape recorder from a pocket and placed them on the table beside her. "The Beretta is mine. I came prepared for a confrontation with Bernard."

Haruka asked one more question. "How did you know who we were when we came in?"

Diana smiled again. "I was with Lisa during her trip to Japan a year ago when we first saw you and Michiru perform. We bought a few of Michiru's CD's and I suggested that we invite you for the festival. I did a little research on you and became intrigued by a few, shall we say, discrepancies. Unexplained disappearances, your school being destroyed, suddenly adopting a young child and moving to that large house with a new housemate in tow, several other things, it took a bit of time and money but I was able to determine who you were, four of the famous Sailor Senshi.

Diana noted their shocked and fearful expressions and reassured them as best as could. "Don't worry, after I'm gone, all my notes on you, as well as all my evidence on Bernard and William, and my journals about the Faversham family will be sent to you to do with what you wish."

"After you're gone? What do you mean Diana?" Michiru demanded as she and her family stood up quickly, as if in anticipation.

Diana smiled. "This, my young friends." She pointed the pistol at her temple.

"No!" Michiru shouted. They all tried to rush her, but their legs seemed to be made of lead.

"I'm coming to you my love. Please forgive me." Diana said with a smile as she squeezed the trigger.

"**NOO!" **Michiru screamed. A single shot echoed in the room and Diana Pratchett slumped over, dead, a sad smile on her face.

Haruka reached her first and confirmed that she was dead. Michiru sobbed loudly and sat heavily on the couch. Setsuna had turned Hotaru away at the last second to spare her the sight. She now held her daughter's face against her breast as she wailed in grief and pain. Setsuna stared at the body, her garnet eyes full of tears, while Haruka sat beside her lover and tried to comfort her as best as she could.

"It's over Michi." Haruka soothed as best as she could. Michiru sat there and hyperventilated until realization struck her.

"Oh, God! Lisa! We have to find her!" She exclaimed. That galvanized everyone. There was nothing more they could do for the dead, but if they could help someone who may yet be alive…

Quickly coming to their senses they ran upstairs and started searching rooms, Hotaru and Setsuna went one-way, Michiru and Haruka the other. 20 minutes of agonized searching later, Haruka gave a shrill whistle. "I've found her!" She shouted. Michiru ran in, followed closely a minute later by Hotaru and Setsuna. Haruka was cutting Lisa's bonds with her sword. After freeing Lisa, they gently eased her onto her bed.

"Is she all right Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked fearfully as Haruka checked Lisa for a pulse. She had been beaten severely, her eyes were swollen shut, a few teeth were missing, her lips were cut and they all suspected she had other internal injuries.

Haruka was looking for a pulse until she found it. It was faint, but there. "She's alive, but barely." Haruka announced. "I think she needs your help Hime-chan."

Hotaru nodded and Haruka stood aside to let her daughter and her healing ability to go to work. Setsuna brought a chair over for Hotaru to sit in. She nodded gratefully and focused her attention on Lisa. Gently, she placed her hands on Lisa's face and body and closed her eyes. An eerie purple glow radiated from her and it enveloped Lisa.

Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna watched silently and prayed for both their daughter and their friend. Hotaru's brow furrowed in concentration and she began to sweat profusely. Lisa's visible wounds began healing quickly and fading. Finally, after 20 minutes the glow faded and Hotaru slumped back in the chair, spent. Lisa looked a lot better, her eyes weren't swollen anymore and the bleeding had stopped. Michiru began cleaning her face with a washcloth and bowl of water she retrieved from a nearby bathroom.

"I'm no Doctor, or Ami for that matter, but I think she's going to make it." Haruka announced as she ran her fingers down Lisa's sides checking for broken ribs and her practiced fingers found none. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Something good was going to come out of this night of horrors after all.

"We should get out of here now I think." Setsuna remarked as she checked over Hotaru. She was barely conscious but she managed a brave smile at her parents.

"That would be a good idea Miss Meioh." Tom Barnaby said from the doorway. They all whirled and stared at him in shock. He stood there looking grave as he took in the sight in front of him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Michiru demanded as she placed the bowl down.

"Long enough." He replied. "Don't worry; Sgt. Troy is downstairs looking over Miss Pratchett and Bernard. But the coroner is on the way along with several reporters I would imagine. You may wish to go out the back, I'll look after Lisa." He smiled and added. "Your secret is safe with me."

Michiru smiled and kissed Tom on the cheek. "Thank you Tom. We'll explain everything later."

"I know you will. Get going." He watched as Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka, with Hotaru in her arms, all left the room quickly and disappeared into the night. He turned his attention to the young heiress who was slowly waking up.

"Tom? Tom Barnaby?" Lisa asked as she tried to focus on him.

"Yes it's me. Don't try to move, you've been injured." Tom said as he sat beside her and took her hand.

Lisa began to cry. "Bernard kidnapped me and beat me. He told me he killed Mum and was going to do the same to Michiru and her family and Diana." She tried to sit up. "Where are they? Are they all right?" She demanded.

Tom gently pushed her back onto the bed. "Miss Kaioh and her family are fine, but I have some bad news about Miss Pratchett." He was about to tell her when Troy poked his head in the door.

"Coroner's here Guv." He announced grimly.

Lisa's eyes widened at the announcement. "Have the paramedics sent up here would you Troy? There's a lad." Tom ordered. Troy nodded and went back downstairs.

Outside in a tree, Haruka watched as Tom gently placed a hand on Lisa's shoulder and spoke softly to her. Lisa began crying and threw her arms around Tom's shoulders. Haruka shook her head sadly and leapt down from her perch.

"Lisa is in good hands now." She stated as she got into the driver's seat. Michiru sat beside her, while Setsuna sat in the back with Hotaru's head in her lap. She was exhausted after using her abilities and was sound asleep.

Michiru nodded. "Let's go back to the house. There's nothing more for us to do here." Haruka nodded and started the van. They managed to sneak out past the police cars, and reporters that had shown up and drove back to the house in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**The English Way of Death.**

**Chapter Ten: Resolution and Hope.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Sailor Moon characters or the ones created by Caroline Graham. The Faversham Family and Diana Pratchett are mine though. **

Two days after Diana Pratchett's funeral, Michiru, Hotaru, Haruka, and Setsuna decided that it was time for them to leave Causton.

Diana's funeral was a somber affair, not as big as Lady Beatrice's. Lisa was there, of course, along with her college friend that she was supposed to be meeting on the day she was kidnapped. She introduced the tall, handsome, blonde haired man as Alex Prentiss, a fellow business student. She leaned heavily on him for support during the funeral, and it seemed that they might have been a bit closer than just being classmates.

_Good for you Lisa. _Michiru thought as she smiled at her friend. Lisa smiled back at her. She looked a lot better after her terrifying ordeal. She had told the police and the doctors about her treatment at Bernard's hands, but other than some strained muscles and a few broken teeth that were easily fixed by her dentist, Lisa was physically fine. The doctors were at a loss to explain it all, especially given the amount of blood that covered her clothes when the ambulance brought her in. Lisa couldn't explain it either, although she did say something about a dark haired angel…

Several of Diana's associates and friends from her legal firm showed up as well. During the reception, the elderly head of the firm came up to Michiru and her family and presented her with a package and a letter from Diana. "She wished for you to have these." He explained simply.

Tom and Joyce Barnaby were there with their daughter Cully and her husband. Gavin Troy and his wife were there as well. Tom gently reminded them of his outstanding dinner invitation. The four of them agreed and said that they would be there. It would make for a nice farewell dinner as they were planning to leave for London soon. Michiru even asked if Joyce wanted some help in the kitchen. Tom took her aside with a slightly guilty expression.

"I'm the one who'll actually be doing the cooking." Tom confessed.

"Why is that?" Michiru asked, perplexed. Tom told her, that despite Joyce being the perfect wife and mother, she was in fact the worst cook in England. Michiru stared at him in amazement, and then quickly placed her hand over her mouth to contain her laughter.

Lisa came up and thanked them all for coming and admitted that she wished things had turned out differently with her brothers. "Despite everything, we were still a family, and that's all that matters in the end." She said.

"That about says it all." Setsuna replied as she placed her hands on Hotaru's shoulders while Haruka and Michiru stood beside them holding hands.

"Is there something wrong Lisa?" Hotaru asked quizzically. She noticed that Lisa would occasionally shoot her sidelong glances for some odd reason.

Lisa smiled and shook her head. "It's funny. You kind of remind me of the angel I saw in my dream for some reason." She even pulled out a sketch Alex had made from her description. It showed a small, dark-haired, angelic figure in what looked like a sailor like outfit, white bodysuit and gloves, and a purple mini-skirt, boots, and collar. The face was blurred and the figure emitted a purple glow.

She offered the sketch to Hotaru but she declined. "You keep it Lisa. A reminder of what happened and that hope can come out of the darkness." Lisa thanked her and hugged the child as tightly as she could. Her parents were proud of their daughter for her generosity.

"I hope I'll see you all at my Mom's memorial tribute next month?" Lisa asked as they parted company.

"We'll be there. Count on it." Haruka assured her. Lisa smiled and they went their separate ways after promising that they would stay in touch.

The next day, the four of them went to Tom's place for dinner with him and his family. Tom turned out to be an excellent cook. He told them about taking a course once years ago, and after that he ate like a king.

"Yeah, King Henry the Fifth." Cully teased as she playfully poked her dad in the belly. Everyone fell about laughing as Tom glowered, fuming silently.

After dinner (and dire threats of disinheriting) Tom pulled Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru into his study for a quiet chat. They sensed what he wanted to talk about, and their suspicions were confirmed when he pulled out a file containing several grainy pictures of the Sailor Senshi.

"I got these from an Inspector Okinaga in the Japanese National Police. I remember reading about a woman named Sailor V operating in London years ago. I dismissed the stories as science fiction; well at least I did until the other day." He paused and took a moment to compose his words carefully. "To be honest, my first thought was to arrest you. Vigilantes are rather frowned upon in this country. But morally, in light of recent events, I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Michiru, Hotaru, Haruka, and Setsuna all stared at Tom in surprise, not knowing what to say. Tom continued. "Over the last few days, the four of you have become friends of mine, and my family's. I would like very much that we remain so." With that, he handed Setsuna the file, along with his own notes. "Those are the only copies. Do with them as you will."

Michiru's eyes were truly moist over Tom's gesture. "I don't know what to say."

"I believe 'thank you' would not be inappropriate." Tom replied.

Hotaru stood up, went up to Tom, and wrapped her arms around his massive neck as best as she could. "Thank you Mr. Barnaby." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Michiru and Setsuna did the same, while Haruka was content to shake his hand.

"You haven't told anyone else about us have you?" Setsuna asked.

"If you mean Sgt. Troy, no I haven't. I may tell him one day, when he's matured a bit and become a Detective Chief Inspector. I will tell Joyce though. We keep no secrets between us. Probably why we've been married so long." Tom smiled. Haruka and Michiru glanced at one another. It gave them something to think about for the future.

"Tom, are you all right in there?" Joyce called from outside.

"We're fine dear." Tom called back. "We'll join you and Cully in a moment."

"Don't monopolize our guests all night." Joyce called before leaving. Everyone chuckled a bit and went back out to join them.

The following day, Tom, Joyce, and Cully saw the four of them off at the train station. There were a lot of hugs and kisses exchanged as well as addresses and promise to come and visit.

"We look forward to seeing you perform on TV next month." Joyce said as she hugged each of them.

"We'll do our best." Michiru promised.

"Write to us soon, and good luck with the scholarship Hotaru." Cully said as they hugged each other.

"We will, I promise, and thank you Cully." Hotaru replied.

"I hope there are no hard feelings Setsuna." Tom said to Setsuna as they embraced.

"None at all. Take care." Setsuna replied.

Tom shook hands with Haruka and glanced at Michiru and Hotaru. "You take good care of them, young lady. They are both truly remarkable women."

"I know that already. They keep reminding me constantly." Haruka replied, grinning.

"Haruka!" Michiru growled and playfully swatted her on the head while Hotaru playfully kicked her in the shins. Setsuna just shook her head.

"All aboard!" The Conductor called. Regretfully they boarded the train and waved to Tom and his family as they pulled away. Tom, Joyce, and Cully stood there waving until the train pulled away and truly on its way to London.

After arriving in London, the four of them checked into a modest hotel and started making preparations for their visit to Buckingham Palace for high tea in a few days. Tomorrow would be spent shopping and exploring London for a while. Tonight was a time to relax and spend time with each other.

The following morning, Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna went to the famous Harrods's Department store for a bit, leaving Michiru at the hotel. She said that she wanted time by herself to look over some of the papers that Lisa had given her at Diana's funeral.

There were several ledgers documenting Bernard and William's dealings with the munitions men. These were copies; Tom had given the originals to the proper authorities and arrests had begun in earnest.

Diana's journals were included as well, and they told the whole sad story of Lord and Lady Faversham, and their family. The father's business dealings, the abuse suffered by Beatrice, the conception and birth of Bernard and William, their corruption and wicked ways, all laid out in detail. As well, her notes on the four of them were included.

Lisa, it seemed, was the one bright star on the horizon. Beatrice and Diana had taken great pains to shield her from the evil that was her Father and brothers. True, the Father's love for his only daughter redeemed him a bit near the end, but the evil was too ingrained within him. Michiru began to read the letter addressed to her.

Dear Michiru.

By the time you receive this letter and the package, I will be dead.

Please believe me when I say that I never had intended to let things go as far as they did, and for that I am most sincerely apologetic.

I feel that I am partially to blame for the actions taken by Bernard and William. If only I, and Beatrice, had taken a firmer stand, a lot of tragedy and sadness may have been avoided. But, alas, I fear their Father's influence upon them was far too strong and their inevitable destruction had been foreseen by the fates at their birth. It seems that no one can cheat his or her fate; at least I couldn't change theirs.

Lisa, on the other hand, is the one true innocent in this entire affair. She may yet be the greatest hope for the redemption of the once proud Faversham Family. My hope is that she becomes an even grander Lady, than even my beloved Beatrice was.

My wish for you is that you try to put all of this tragedy and horror behind you, and find it within your heart to forgive me for what I have done, and for what must be done.

You have a wonderful family in Haruka, your soul mate, Setsuna, your sister and best friend, and your beautiful daughter Hotaru. Keep them close to you for they are a truly precious gift, perhaps the most precious of all. I envy you.

My notes on Bernard and William's dealings have been forwarded to Tom Barnaby. He will see that justice is done. As for the rest, I request that you only show the contents to your family and destroy them. Lisa does not know about the circumstances surrounding her birth, and great pains have been taken to see that this remains so. Let her live knowing that Beatrice, and I, truly loved her. And please, make sure that she is happy.

Again I apologize for everything that has happened to you and your family. Forgive me.

I remain, your dear friend.

Diana Pratchett.

Michiru read the letter several times, weeping for the loss of a truly remarkable woman and a dear friend. She wished that she and Lady Beatrice found peace together, and wished that she and her family had gotten to know them better.

She stood up from her chair and went over to the fire blazing in the hearth despite the relative warmth outside. She had the letter and files with her, along with Tom's notes and files.

"I forgive you, Diana, my dear friend." She announced. With that, she placed the papers into the flames and watched as they burned to ash.

Michiru was busy watching the papers burn and didn't notice her family's return until a pair of reassuring hands rested upon both of her shoulders, and a pair of slender arms wrapped around her waist. She looked around at her family and smiled, drawing comfort and warmth from them.

"You did the right thing Michiru." Setsuna said softly. Michiru smiled at her and drew them closer to her with a sigh of contentment. The four of them watched as the flames consumed the papers and the pain and horror of the last several days seemed to burn with them.

It was Hotaru who brought them all out of their trance by cheerfully announcing; "I bought you a present Michiru-mama."

Michiru smiled warmly and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You did? What is it?" She asked. Hotaru grinned, took her hand, and steered her over to the center of the room where several bags from the store sat. Hotaru began to look through the bags for a particular item.

"I wasn't sure it was a good idea to buy it, but Hime-chan thought it might cheer you up a bit." Haruka remarked while Hotaru dug through the bags. Michiru looked at her, puzzled. She looked at Setsuna, who was digging out her camera.

"I wasn't sure myself, but you know how insistent she gets." Setsuna said.

"Found it!" Hotaru announced triumphantly, holding up a bag. She grinned and held it open for Michiru's inspection. Michiru gasped and reached into the bag.

"Oh Hotaru, that's so sweet of you!" She said and pulled out a deerstalker cap.

"Well, considering all the detective work you did, I saw this at the store and couldn't resist." Hotaru replied. Michiru laughed and put the hat on. It was a perfect fit.

"Oh look its Sherlock Kaioh, the Great Detective!" Haruka exclaimed with a laugh.

Michiru knelt beside Hotaru and drew her in closer. "And what's a Great Detective without his or her faithful assistant, Hotaru Watson!" She grinned. Hotaru squealed with glee and threw her arms around Michiru's neck. Setsuna grinned and took several pictures of the two of them together. They emailed all of the photos back to Usagi and the others, along with a few details of the case that was finally over and they could enjoy their time together before the concert next month. They decided to do a little quiet sightseeing until the concert next month.

_Epilogue, one month later at the Lady Beatrice Faversham Tribute Concert, Wembley Stadium._

The tribute concert was turning out to be a roaring success, both for the charities, and for everyone involved. Originally the venue was supposed to be Drury Lane, but the show of support was so huge, they moved to the vast Wembley Arena instead. Dozens of musicians, comics, and other celebrities were gathered there to perform and pay their respects. The show was going to be broadcast live via pay-per-view.

Michiru, Hotaru, Haruka, and Setsuna had arrived early in the morning to find out when they would be performing and, not incidentally, meet and greet a lot of celebrities. Several small areas were set aside for children's entertainment, food, autograph and souvenir stalls.

Lisa, now officially known as Lady Faversham, or Lady Lisa, greeted them when they arrived. She had come into her full inheritance and controlled all of the family's business aspects and charitable works. Her beau, Alex, was with her.

"Michiru, everyone! I'm so glad you could make it!" Lisa called across the crowded room at them as they entered the backstage area. She walked quickly up to them and greeted them warmly. She showed no sign of last month's ordeal instead she was the same nervous bundle of energy they had first met.

They quickly caught up as best as they could, promising to fill in the details over dinner later. Michiru mentioned that their tea with the Queen was a success and they all enjoyed it. Lisa was happy for them, then she started to tell them what they would be doing, and when they would be performing.

"I should warn you now. A lot of the show is pretty impromptu so don't be surprised if one or all of you get pulled into another act of some sort." Lisa warned with a mischievous grin.

As they were getting ready, they met several celebrities, some they had met at the reception for Lady Beatrice, but many they met for the first time.

Michael Palin and Terry Jones were there with John Cleese and Eric Idle. As promised, they all autographed Hotaru's copy of the Monty Python autobiography. Terry Gilliam was filming in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada, but he sent an autographed photo in his place. Graham Chapman, she was told, was unfortunately dead, but sent his regards anyway.

Kenneth Branaugh, Diana Rigg, and Brian Blessed were also there, and Michiru, Setsuna, Haruka, and Hotaru thanked each of them for their help and support during the reception.

Hotaru got her first nasty shock of the day when she was surprised by Barry Humphries, better known as the flamboyant Dame Edna Everage making his usual grand entrance. "Hello Possums!" He shouted as he snuck up behind Hotaru while she was chatting with Michael Palin. She let out a startled shriek and hid behind him, much to the amusement of all. She recovered in time for the first performances of the day.

After the opening announcements and introductions, the show was under way after the traditional singing of 'God Save the Queen'. Each of them managed to perform in a few sketches and songs among other things.

Setsuna, along with her assistant Hotaru, performed a 15-minute magic show for a group of children ranging in ages from 5 to 12. Setsuna did a variety of simple card tricks and sleight of hand tricks that kept the children entertained. A few minutes of her show was shown on live TV.

A few hours later, she was brought on stage by the magicians Penn and Teller to act as their assistant where they proceeded to demonstrate the 'sawing the lady in half trick'. Setsuna had a great time with that. Not as great as when, later on, the singer Tom Jones brought her on stage and serenaded her. Haruka figured it would take her a month to loose the goofy grin. Michiru and Hotaru figured that Haruka was being conservative.

Haruka played the piano in the background of a comedy sketch set in a bar performed by Rowan Atkinson, Hugh Laurie, Tony Robinson, and Stephen Frey. Michiru played accompaniment along with several other musicians including Brian May of Queen. Hotaru sang in the background along with a few other young singers and actors to Phil Collins singing a song he did for a Disney movie.

Finally Michiru, Hotaru, and Haruka got to perform together as a family while Setsuna watched anxiously from the wings. They performed together, in pairs, and singly. Hotaru got a standing ovation when she did a solo performance.

For Michael Palin's performance of the Lumberjack Song, Haruka played piano while Hotaru, Michiru, and Setsuna sang in the chorus dressed as Mounties along with several others. Finally, all four of them were together with all of the other performers for the grand finale song.

"Oh man, that was great!" Haruka enthused as they crawled back into their suite sometime after midnight.

"It was incredible." Setsuna agreed.

"I haven't had that much fun in years!" Michiru was giddy with excitement.

"I just hope Ami taped it all!" Hotaru said. She couldn't wait to watch it at home with her family.

A special DVD of the show was being released for Christmas. All proceeds to charity. The show had raised millions of dollars already. All of the performers had donated money as well, with the sponsors promising to match the donations.

Each of them had donated a bit of money themselves. Hotaru took some advice the Queen had given her during their tea about charity and generosity to heart. She had given 50,000 pounds out of the 100,000 she had inherited from Lady Beatrice.

"I know that's what Lady Beatrice would have wanted." She told her parents and the organizers as she handed the check over. Her parents were never prouder of her than at that moment.

"So." Haruka began as they all sat tiredly together on the suites' sofa. "Are we ready to go home now?"

Michiru sat up and looked at her strangely. "Go home?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I figured after everything that's happened that all of you wanted to go home." Haruka replied.

"No way! We just started our vacation!" Hotaru stated firmly.

"I still want to see Scotland and Ireland!" Setsuna added.

"We came here to have a vacation together, and by God we are going to have a vacation together." Michiru finished.

Haruka looked at them like they were all nuts. "Ah what the hell. I just hope the rest of the trip isn't as hectic as the last few weeks." They all agreed and sat back to relax for a while, content to be a whole family once more.

The End.

AN: I just made up the bits about Setsuna performing magic tricks just to have her participate in the show somehow seeing as she doesn't play music like the rest of her family.

Hope you all enjoyed the story. If you want more adventures of 'Sherlock Kaioh and Hotaru Watson' I'll entertain any suggestions. Until then, keep smiling.


End file.
